A T rex's Rule
by DarkKnights
Summary: Join Redback and other dinosaurs of Isla Sorna as they adventure towards the giant island of Isla Sorna and the secrets of Chaos Effect as they also face off against enemies, some familiar and some new in the third series of A T. rex's Journey. Contain's O.C's. Rated T for blood, gore and violence.
1. Sigma's Attack

**_Welcome to the third installment of A T. rex's Journey: A T. rex's Rule! We will focus on where the second story picked off when Zak enters the volcano. We will also find out who this mysterious creature in the shadow is. Anyway, let's Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Sigma's Attack_

The lava gave in a very hot atmosphere. There were giant bridges made up of solid rock & much of the terrain was cracked, that might lead to the lava inside. But however, there was one dinosaur hardy enough to venture into the dangerous volcano itself. The dinosaur was a Tarbosaurus & he was navy blue with lots of wonderful feathers covering his body. Along with him were four juvenile members of tyrannosaurs. An Albertosaurus was a creamy with golden patterns on her body, a Daspletosaurus with grey skin with dark red stripes on his body, a Gorgosaurus with orange skin, blue patterns all over his body & a jagged marking on his left leg, & last, but not surprisingly, a Tyrannosaurus who was dark red with a grey hide & some patches of green, inherited from his father. It was the tyrannosaur oddball family.

Zak gave in a slight growl, knowing that he has been here many times. Jagger kept remembering that his parents were killed here. But Redback insisted to keep on moving to the front while avoiding any danger. Zak then sighed before following Redback's question, & then starts moving on. Lava spewed everywhere, loud, small eruptions were still over the volcano. But that didn't make Zak halting his progress & still kept moving on. However, they were unaware of a mysterious creature, lurking behind the shadows of the rocks.

Zak & the family manage to make their way to the rocky edges of the volcano. Though it was much safer, there were still some hidden danger. There were soaring pterosaurs flying around the volcano. There were also various Velociraptor's below the volcano, but that didn't matter. What mattered was to get to the other side of the mountain & make it to the north. Zak then darted toawrds the rocky terrain, followed by Amelia, who was the fastest & then Maverick, Jagger & Redback. They continued running until the rock below started getting weaker, which resulted in cracking. Then suddenly, lava spewed vertically, spilling down a lot of molten rock to the ground. Still, Zak wouldn't give up that easily. He & the oddballs just kept running to get to the other side.

After some minutes, the cracking stopped again, noticing Zak that it is safe to go around freely once again. But before he can make a footstep, he heard a large growl from behind. Zak then alerted the oddballs to hide behind one of the rocks. Zak then turned his head around only to see a massive carnivore looking at him directly. The giant predator was grey with red stripes & was 73 feet long & 16 tonnes. It was obvious that this was one of the most vicious dinosaurs on Isla Sorna; The Saurophaganax named Sigma.

Sigma then without warning attacked Zak who was bravely able to defend himself. Sigma then rose his right arm & aimed his giant claw at Zak & then swiped at him. Zak was able to dodge the attack with swift precision before giving him a headbutt to the stomach, forcing the carnosaur into a rock bashing his head right into it. Sooner or later however, Sigma managed to get to his feet before circling around Zak. Zak wasn't frightened as he took a furious glare at him before roaring viciously, meaning he was not happy. Then, Sigma attacked again, trying to get his knife-like teeth right into Zak throat in order to end the battle quickly. But however, Zak was more faster & then charged with head wight into Sigma's stomach, knocking him off to a rock. Even more furious, Sigma then lashed again & then managed to get a good swipe at Zak, only to get himself smacked right at the head & into a rock by Zak's tail. At this point, Sigma had enough of this, he then furiously attacked Zak while roaring in a bloodthirsty manner & then slightly managed to dominate him. Zak also fought back with his sheer strength & force. The battle continued when an unexpected visitor comes in & joins the fight.

Sigma then turned his head around, only to see Dagger growling with sheer anger. However, Sigma didn't care & then decided to just finish off Zak with a bite to the throat. However, Dagger wouldn't let such a thing happen & then darted towards Sigma. Just as Sigma was ready to lunge his wicked sharp teeth to kill Zak, he felt being pushed at the stomach again. Dagger then reared his head upwards & then threw Dagger into the ground. Sigma managed to get back to it's feet, extremely furious & then attacked Dagger. However, Dagger was more stronger & even endured some of the attacks made by Sigma's claws. Sigma then lashed out to bite Zak's throat, only to get himself bashed by Dagger's powerful skull. Dizzy, Sigma was unable to move, which promoted Dagger to make his flurry of attacks at Sigma. Dagger then slashed at Sigma numerous times with his sharp claws, leaving bloody wounds at Sigma's body. Sigma finally gained control over himself & then lashed out by biting & slashing. Sigma then managed to grab Dagger's head. Dagger however, aimed at a wall, &^ then slammed the wall, into Sigma's back, injuring him. Sigma still refused to back down & again darted to attack. However, Dagger then grabbed Sigma's stomach by his jaws & then threw him at a giant rock.

Sigma screamed in agony as he felt his body being hit by a very thick rock. Sigma then fell down to the ground, with giant, bloody wounds on his face, body, legs & tail. He struggled to get up, but then, managed to get back to his feet. He then started walking towards the other side, but then before storming out, he then gives a furious, angry signal roar, demanding that he will kill Dagger & Zak when the next time they meet again. Sigma then afterwards, darted off to the other side & was not seen again. Meanwhile, Dagger managed to help Zak get back to his feet & soon afterwards, Zak made a signal call to call the oddballs to him. Zak then sniffed at then & then declared that they are totally fine. Zak then turned his head around only to see Dagger run off. However, Dagger noticed this & then gave in a slight roar before taking off. However, Zak knew that he would come back.

Zak & the oddballs later took off & then managed to navigate past the dangerous passage of the volcano until they saw something shiny. It was the other exit to the opposite direction. Taking no breaks, the family managed to make it out of the deadly volcano & then found themselves on a very different plain. The trees were actually different from the ones from the other side. There were numerous fauna swarming from every side from rats to bluebirds to boas to even a few small primates like monkeys. Zak then told the oddballs that they have finally made it to the north. Redback then told Zak that we should further explore, in order to see more of what's at the north.

Giving a slight growl, Zak eventually agreed to Redback's reply & together with the other oddballs, they dart off towards the shining trees of the north. However, they were unaware of a terrifying creature fromthe entrance of the volcano, who saw everything ffrom the volcano exit. He then gave a loud roar before taking off.

* * *

**& here was the first Chapter! Stay tuned to see what would happen ahead & that who is this mysterious creature. Anyway, rate it, make a review & favor me & this story. Anyway, thanks & good luck :)!**


	2. Fateful Encounter Pt 1

**_Chapter 2 is up folks! In this chapter, Redback has finally made it to the north, but soon enough, he makes an unexpected visit from two of the most powerful herbivores; Spikeplate & Juggernaut. But however, Scarface, Novas & Axel attacks. But soon enough, The Carnotaur Bros. also join in. Anyway, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Fateful Encounter Pt. 1_

Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger & Zak were walking towards the jade green & cold forest in the northern areas of Isla Sorna. Despite this, Zak was still determined enough to make it past the icy temperatures & continue their way onward. Along the way, there were also signs of ice. There were icicles embedded on some of the trees & some were jutting out of the land. Despite this, the forest was still green, with a rich, fresh flora & a diverse fauna. Zak started to take a slight touch at the iced feet with his legs, but still, he kept going on. But however, soon enough, he heard of voices from a distance. Zak then knew that it was herd & then darted out towards the trees to get to his destination to see what was it, with his surrogate children, running towards him. Zak then sniffed & then thought that something was not right. He then started sprinting faster than before, with the oddballs. Eventually, they were able to make it out of the forest & there saw a massive herd of over a 1000 dinosaurs travelling together. Zak then gave a slight growl, & then ran off with the oddballs close to him. But little do they know was that they were being watched from the shadows of the green, freezing conifers by a ferocious predator, who gave in a loud, angry growl.

In the large crowd of numerous herbivore, there was a young, female Parasaurolophus, with he father besides. Ever since her mother was slaughtered by Novas, she was taken extra care by her father. But when Spikeplate & Juggernaut found out, they were worried about her survival & as a result, the two of them care about her very deeply as a daughter, similar to Zak's compassion to his surrogate children. The young female had absolutely gorgeous yellow-gold skin colour with wonderful black & lime stripes on her back along with a very peach skin. Her name was Ally, a very sweet, compassionate & polite dinosaur, who is the kindest of the entire herd. Ally was struggling to move on, as large herbivores quickly overcrowd the huge herd. But her father wouldn't let Ally suffer a slow death. He looked after her very carefully as she walked. Meanwhile, on another side, Spikeplate was making signal howls, encouraging the other herbivores to move on. On the very forward of the herd, was the strongest animal, the leader of the herd: Juggernaut the Triceratops. Juggernaut became very wary of any danger lurking at any side of the herd & was very worried about it. As before, he sent out many of the strongest animals of the herd guard at the very sides. But there were two ceratopsians that were very loyal to Juggernaut, other than his son. One was a Triceratops named Buck. He, unlike most Trikes had a red body colour with dark grey spots & stripes & black patterns on his frill. He was 14 meters (47 feet) long, indicating that he was a mature bull, a very powerful dinosaur. Buck took Juggernaut's rules very seriously & immediately went off to a side, defending many of the other dinosaurs from dangerous harm. The other ceratopsian that was loyal to Juggernaut was a bull Styracosaurus named Boomer. Boomer was 10 meters (33 feet) long, a lot longer than a normal Styracosaurus's 5.5 meters & was also very powerful indeed. Boomer was very capable of driving away a Tyrannosaurus with bloody wounds on a tough fight. Boomer was mostly navy blue with purple spots on his back & a very beautiful pink pattern on his frill. He was also a very fast runner. Although nervous, he took Juggernaut's rules very seriously & immediately went off to protect the weak & the young. Somewhere, however, Novas had appeared to finish off a meal for himself. He was very hungry, so every time he was starving, he would stop at nothing to getting a meal. In desperate situations, Novas would also, occasionally eat the leaves & shrubs. Novas was eating a massive amount of cycads & conifers to satisfy his hunger. But still, that wouldn't make him give up a tasty meal. Novas then rushed on, attempting to get a kill, even in a very desperate situation.

Zak & the oddballs were very cautious when it comes to Juggernaut's herd, but since the flood days before & Spikeplate, eventually becoming second-in-command after joining his herd with Juggernaut's, their defence have doubled since then. Zak was running inside the bright green & cold conifers with the oddballs unseen. However, Buck was able to see Zak & immediately made a loud honk, meaning that they are in danger. Many of the herbivores have already increased their defences twice as before & Spikeplate & Juggernaut gave in loud snores & growls, meaning that they are not easy enemies to be messed around with. Eventually, Spikeplate & Juggernaut then see Zak & the oddballs, bursting out of the bushes & cycads. Determined to stop them, Juggernaut then rushes into scene & then confronts the Tyrannosaur family with ferocious anger. Spikeplate was also present & gave in violent growls. Zak roared back, demanding that they are not in the mood for any battle whatsoever & then starts to leave. Furious, Juggernaut then rushed with fury & then attempted to jab Zak with his powerful horns. However, Zak managed to block the attack by grabbing one of Juggernaut' horn & then started a tug-of-war for some time. Zak eventually managed to save himself from being killed & then started avoiding Juggernaut's attacks. Juggernaut then swung his head to the left, which was a fatal blow, had the Tarbosaurus not backed down. Zak was so lucky enough to survive, managing to only receive a bloody slash at his stomach. But then, the battle was interrupted when an unexpected visitor arrives with a furious roar.

Zak & Juggernaut turn their head around only to see Novas standing with a hungry & a very evil glare at the opponents. Zak was then shocked to see the Omega Rex glaring for a juicy, delicious meal. Immediately, Novas attacked Juggernaut with extreme fury, demanding for a brutal nightmare, But Juggernaut retaliated with his horn attacks. This gave an opportunity for Zak as he then ran with the oddballs into the thick, heavy bushes to hide & safely watch the battle. But this time, Novas would be the one to dominate the advantage. When Juggernaut attempted to ram his horns into Novas's chest, Novas managed to grab his horns & began a tug-of-war battle, but this was part of Novas's plan. Novas then managed to break free of the deadlock & then managed to swerve to the right. There, Novas managed to dominate his opponent with ease. He rammed Juggernaut with his thick skull before managing to ram him again. Still, Juggernaut did not give up & bravely fought Novas to no avail. Novas again went into a tug-of-war, but this time, with an even more gruesome effect. Novas had a new trick up his sleeve. He started rotating his head slowly, while Juggernaut was struggling to break free. Finally, Novas dragged Juggernaut's horn & pinned him down to the ground. Novas then did the unthinkable by unleashing his exaggerated super jaws right into Juggernaut's back. Although, it pained the brave Triceratops very much, Juggernaut still had a lot of energy left in him. Deep in the conifers, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger were watching in absolute horror as they saw how Novas was brutally dominating his enemy with Zak close by. Novas then used his wicked claws feet to drag & slash Juggernaut's body & hide, making the dinosaur roar & scream in agony, despite the protective scutes & spikes he possessed. Then, Novas decided to finish the fight with a juicy, delicious & tasty meal as his prize. He then rammed Juggernaut again at the side, regardless of the dangerous spikes, this time, causing him to flip, revealing his underbelly. Novas then snarled in a bloodthirsty manner & then showed his giant, bone crunching teeth. Novas then roared, this time, determined to finish the battle. He then lunged & then prepared to strike Juggernaut's vulnerable throat, until he felt being pushed with amazing force by an unknown force.

Novas howled in agony as he was smashed into the ground with a loud thud. Novas then stood up, only to see an angry Spikeplate roaring in fury for attacking his friend. But however, he was not alone. Along with him were also his brothers & father, Skyth, Thorn & Gigantor. Novas then sniffed at the air & then growled furiously before getting into attack. At this point, Thorn then dashed head on (He was fast for an Ankylosaurus) in order to ram into Novas's legs with his armored spikes. However, Novas managed to avoid the attack, but soon found himself in a trap as Skyth managed to leap out & slashed his leg. With blood dripping over his right knee, Novas then attacked again, this time, successful in knocking Skyth into the ground before going head on with Gigantor. While an old Argentinosaurus, Gigantor was also a very powerful dinosaur not to be messed around with. Novas attacked Gigantor & managed to get a slice of meat from his neck, which he gulped for hunger. However, he didn't expect Gigantor to lash out with his thick, powerful tail. Gigantor whacked his tail straight into Novas's face, knocking the dinosaur into the ground again. Novas managed to get to his feet, only to see Spikeplate roaring in anger. Immediately, Novas attacked with bloody fury. Spikeplate then retaliated with his spiked tail.

Somewhere else, another predator would soon commit his attack. Scarface was very patiently watching Ally with her father fiercely defending her. Deciding that this would be a perfect meal, Scarface then darted out for an assault. While Ally's father was watching over the herd & his daughter, Scarface then made his move. He viciously rammed the Parasaurolophus, shocking Ally very much. The father groaned as he tried to get up. Scarface then approached the trapped, helpless dinosaur in a very ominous manner, before he showed off his giant, horrifying teeth, meaning he was going to finish business. Scarface then roared in a bloodthirsty manner opened his mouth wide to finish his prey's life. Scarface could have easily murdered the helpless Parasaurolophus, had a tremendous force had not knocked Scarface off his feet in time. Scarface then toppled to the ground with a thud. Scarface then stood up to see who it really was. It was Dragbull & Bronx!

Scarface growled angrily at the brothers, but before he could get up, Bronx had already attacked him. Soon enough, Scarface managed to get to his feet & then attacked relentlessly. Ally on the other hand now had the chance to escape to the herd. Her father immediately got back to his feet & had quickly escorted Ally into safety. Meanwhile, Scarface started attacking Dragbull & Bronx, but the Carnotaurs were too fast to even get a bite. Then, out of nowhere, Dragbull then charged & then rammed Scarface's skull, temporarily disabling it. Then, Bronx followed by hitting his horrified scar with his horns, making Scarface roar in agony as his eye started to bleed blood more. Furious enough, Scarface then lashes out at the Carnotaurus brothers.

Somewhere else, there was another predator stalking at the sides of the herd. This creature was about 18 meters (60 feet) long & was one of the most vicious dinosaurs of the island. His name was Axel, a Charcharadontosaurus. Axel was running in search of prey, but was then startled when he felt he was attacked. To his surprise, he found himself being challenged by Buck. Buck then charged furiously, but Axel managed to dodge it. However, Buck then swerved to the left & then attacked with his wicked horns, managing to even carve out a scar on the deadly carnosaur's arms. Infuriated, Axel then attacked again & then attempted to get a good strip of Buck's throat, only to end up getting himself in a tug-of-war when he mistakenly grabs Bucks's right horn. Although he struggled to get himself out of it, Axel soon lost his balance & then slid off as he let go of the horn, only to just have his right eye almost impaled. Buck then moved with force, causing Axel to roar & howl in agony as blood dripped from his eye socket. Although his right eye was safe, he now had a horrible scar, just like Scarface. Axel then attacked again until another contender appeared from nowhere, for Buck. It was Boomer, the Styracosaurus. Bommer then joined up with his older, more stronger partner & then they were ready to confront Axel with their fierce grunts, whereas Axel just roared in a ruthless manner, meaning that he was going to enjoy this.

Somewhere not far, Dagger was also present. He was shocked to see the three battles going on. Feeling pity, Dagger decides to dart out of the conifers, ready to help. However, little did he know that Sigma was also watching it with enthusiasm. Giving a bloodthirsty growl, Sigma runs off the forest, ready to take his revenge.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys for taking a bit long time for introducing the chapter. Anyway, the characters of Buck the Triceratops & Boomer the Styracosaurus are not characters of mine, they belong to a FanFic member by the name of Yoshi 2.1. Anyway, rate, comment & favour me & the story if you want to know more. Anyway, thanks & good luck to you guys ;)!**


	3. Fateful Encounter Pt 2

**_Chapter 3 is up! This will conclude the three battles, but however, what will happen next? Read more to find out. Sit back & ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Fateful Encounter Pt. 2_

Dagger was running as fast as he can in order to make it to the tyrannosaur family in time. However, little did he know that Sigma was also following him, hiding in the conifers & then bursting out whenever Dagger passed past him. Afterwards, Sigma then took his turn & then chased Dagger. Meanwhile, back at the plains, Novas was fighting a 5-1 battle. Skyth tried to lash out at him, but Novas was also quite intelligent & fast. Eventually, he was able to dodge most of Skyth's claws, but almost immediately found himself assaulted by Thorn as well. However, Novas was wise & quck enough to dodge his sharp spikes as well, before he unleashed his attack. When Skyth attempted to make an attack, Novas managed to pound him with his head. Novas then headbutted Skyth twice before he knocked him out into the ground, infuriating Thorn. Thorn attempted to whack his heavy tail club into Novas, but however, the Omega Tyrannosaurus was also wise & fast enough to dodge the attack. Thorn then attempted to charge & ram Novas with his needle hide, but however, Novas managed to catch Thorn off guard by ramming him head-on, & knocking him with his strong, sturdy skull before finally ramming him into the ground unconscious. Novas then roared in triumph, but Gigantor, Spikeplate & Juggernaut were far from angry.

Novas then turned his head around to see his three remaining opponents facing him with angry glares. Baring them with his terrifying teeth, Novas then lashed out to make an attack, but Gigantor retaliated with his thick tail, managing to get Novas out of balance, disabling him. Spikeplate then followed with a strong ram, knocking the Omega Tyrannosaurus into the ground with a loud thud. Novas then managed to get back control over himself & then furiously assaulted, only to fail miserably as Gigantor rammed him. Novas then decided to turn the tables as he then aimed for Spikeplate. Spikeplate then attempted to swing his deadly tail into Novas's legs, but Novas was not going to let that happen. Swiftly, Novas then attacked again, managing to get Spikeplate off balance, & then violently swinging his head right into Spikeplate's body, regardless of his scutes & small spikes embedded into him. Finally, Novas quickly managed to dominate & defeat the brave, powerful Stegosaurus by knocking him down unconscious with his repetitive rams.

Elsewhere, another enemy would appear that would certainly piss Axel off. Axel, Buck & Boomer engaged on an epic battle. Axel attempted to ram Boomer's stomach & get a good slash at his throat, but he actually underestimated him when the Styracosaurus managed to almost pierce his heart. However, even with that, Axel would still not give up a fight. He then assaulted Buck, but the Triceratops wouldn't back down a fight that easily, like Juggernaut. Axel then charged towards Bucks's dangerous head, but that didn't matter. Axel then caught Buck's horns & the two then got engaged into a tug-of-war match. However, Axel was wise enough to avoid Buck's horns & then swerved to the right before unleashing his claws & then slashing Buck's thick, strong hide with it, causing the Triceratops to howl in agony as he bled. Still however, Buck refused to back down & together with Boomer then viciously attacked Axel with their horns. The battle continued when suddenly, another predator knocked Axel off balance as he then bashed his head into a tree, falling down. It was Dread!

Buck & Boomer were shocked to see the vicious Spinosaurus lash out at Axel. Axel later got to his feet, but was then really pissed on what Dread did. True to the two, Dread & Axel are very vicious, mortal rivals & enemies who compete each other for food. Dread was alone, not with his family, but was a dangerous fighter if fought. With Axel being 60 feet long & Dread being 70 feet long, Dread obviously had the upper hand. Axel then growled furiously at Dread, being very angry for ruining his fight against Buck & Boomer & then charged at Dread for a mortal battle. Dread however, managed to counterattack by lashing out with his wicked claws. Axel backed down, feeling dizzy, but soon regained control & again attacked Dread, by successfully slashing his stomach, but the vicious Spinosaurus wouldn't give up that easily. Dread then whipped Axel with his tail, with Axel following with his jaws. However, the tables would soon turn as Axel managed to get Dread off guard. Axel knocked Dread with his strong head, before managing to cling to his spines with his saw-ripping teeth. Dread screamed in howling agony, but however, he knocked Axel to the ground with his strength & then towered over him in an ominous manner. Dread was prepared to kill Axel when suddenly, he was pushed by Buck, which he didn't expect. Axel then got up, but when he turned his head to the left, he was surprised to see Boomer roaring in anger. Feeling really pissed off, Axel furiously attacked Boomer, who somehow managed to counter Axel with his horns, but Axel soon rammed Boomer into a tree. However, Boomer soon regained control & then charged. Axel also charged, but however, underestimated Boomer as he soon found himself at mercy at his sharp horns. Immediately as he tried to swerve to the side, Boomer had already managed to jab into Axel's knees, causing him to roar in agony as he started limping. Boomer then roared aggressively, demanding that he should leave. Axel then gave in a very vicious roar, demanding that he will be back soon to finish him & Buck off before limping his way back to the conifers of the forest.

Meanwhile, the battle between Buck & Dread was very intense. Dread attempted to get into a tug-of-war against Buck, but the brave Triceratops countered with his horns. Dread knew that his whip-like tail won't work against Buck, but still lashed out as he attacked with his horns., but Dread wouldn't back down. Dread then attempted to slash Buck's throat, but he was way too armored to be attacked that easily, much to Dread's overconfidence. Buck finally managed to overpower Dread very brutally. He swerved his head to the side & managed to gore Dread's stomach. Dread howled in agony, before tumbling down to the ground. Buck then roared in victory before Dread managed to get back to his feet. Dread roared in a bloodthirsty manner, signalling the Trike as a mortal enemy of his before running off to the forests.

Somewhere else, Scarface had a titanic battle against Dragbull & Bronx. Scarface attempted to crunch at the Carnotaurs, but however, they were too fast & nimble to even get a touch of his horrifying teeth. Eventually, Dragbull then charged & rammed him. Although Scarface was barely hit, it accidentally caused him to rear up, allowing Bronx to ram him directly on the chest, sending crashing his skull into the ground. Scarface roared in pain as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Afterwards, Scarface then regained his balance & stood up. He then roared furiously before charging viciously at the two Carnotaurus. Dragbull & Bronx did not hesitate. Scarface then lashed out his tail, & managed to whack Bronx into the ground, but Dragbull then dashed out of nowhere & rammed Scarface into left, terribly scarred eye socket, causing Scarface to roar in agony as blood suddenly started squirting out of his eye socket. Desperate, Scarface runs off to the forest, meaning that he would return to get his revenge. Sooner thereafter, Bronx finally manages to regain control & stands up. Both brothers then try to get some breath of air before running off to the oddballs.

Meanwhile, Novas has eventually managed to trash & brutally defeat Gigantor with ease. Gigantor tried to avenge his three son's defeat, but however found himself at mercy as Novas was much quicker, faster, more agile & more powerful. Novas managed to bash his strong skull into Gigantor's chest, weakening him. Then, Novas then rammed him numerous times before sending one final ram, leaving Gigantor unconscious & leaving only Juggernaut standing up for the fight, alone. Novas quickly turned around to see his nemesis & roars furiously, ready for his revenge. Juggernaut showed no fear, much to the surprise of Zak & the oddballs & then charges at the Omega Tyrannosaurus with courage & bravely. Novas then attempted to try to get a good bite at Juggernaut's throat, as he exactly knew the Triceratops's weakness as he was armored very heavily. Novas then lashed out with his giant teeth, but Juggernaut barely managed do dodge it & managed to stab Novas at the knees. Novas roared in agony, but was able to yank it off, & soon enough, his leg recovered very instantly, implying that Novas also has rapid regeneration, capable of surviving even fatal injuries. Novas then grabbed Juggernaut's nose horn, & soon enough, both super-powered dinosaurs entered a tug-of-war. Novas attempted to to the same trick he did to pin Juggernaut to the ground & then deal the critical, killing blow, but Juggernaut had other plans. As Novas started twisting his neck left in order to throw the powerful Triceratops to the ground, Juggernaut started to twist at the right. Novas then started to struggle as he was starting to lose his grip, but Juggernaut wouldn't let him go. Then, Novas finally lost balance & then started to slip. Juggernaut then reacted quickly & then managed to forcefully jab at Novas's spine. Novas shrieked in howling agony as he felt his spines being broken slowly. Juggernaut then growled & roared furiously before retracting backwards, removing the horn from Novas, who was still roaring in pain. However, Novas managed to heal quickly & then turned towards his great rival with signs of fury. Novas then grimaced before he roared very loudly before running off south.

Sooner or later, the other 4 defeated contestants managed to get back to their feet & then approached Juggernaut with signs of respect. Eventually, all four dinosaurs then gave a friendly howl to Juggernaut, symbolizing their friendship & were very thankful for him to save them from certain death. Somewhere, at the shadows of the conifers, the tyrannosaur oddballs, along with Zak, having watched everything also gave them a sign of respect. Eventually, the five herbivores then leave off to join their herd. Along the way, they also found Buck & Boomer who were exhausted while fighting against Axel.

With no sign of danger, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger quickly scamper out of the bushes, but were then soon encountered by Dragbull & Bronx. Zak also emerges, but was quite surprised when he saw the Carnotaurus Bros looking at him with respect. Sooner or later, the two groups then decide to jon together when suddenly, they were encountered by Sigma. Sigma then roared furiously, prepared to kill them before Dagger would arrive. This was not going to be good...

* * *

**Whew, here it is! Well, for speculation, would Sigma finally kill the heroes before Dagger could arrive, or will he appear to defend them? Will the Carnotaur Bros. become friends with Dagger or would they become mortal enemies? Stay tuned in the next chapter. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you want to know more. Be prepared & good luck! Oh & a side note for my friends. I will now make 6 brand new dinosaur stories here, that will have no connection with Jurassic Park or A T. rex's Journey at all. All six are entirely different from each other as they will take place at a different time period. Anyone who likes the idea, be ready for it. Thank you & Take Care. Happy Christmas to you all, hope you will cherish a long & happy life ;)!**


	4. Dragbull Goes Hyper!

**_Chapter 4 is finally up for reading! In this chapter, Sigma proves to be a challenge even for the combined efforts of Zak, Dragbull & Bronx, but then Dagger finally arrives to challenge the deadly Saurophaganax. However, terror strikes as a new, much larger predator appears to attack. Can the four defeat this new menace? Read more to find out!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Dragbull goes Hyper!_

Sigma snarled furiously, largely terrifying Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger. Zak then roared, forcing the oddballs into one of the bushes. Dragbull & Bronx on the other hand quickly gang up with Zak & prepare themselves for battle positions. Sigma merely shook his head, before roaring & charging in for an attack. Zak then charges & then rams head on into the deadly Saurophaganax's skull, sending both dinosaurs backwards. Dragbull & Bronx later followed by ramming Sigma with their sturdy skulls. Sigma roared in fury as he fell back to the ground with a loud thud, but soon recovered & got back to his feet before roaring & charging with his might. Zak then attacked with his tail, whacking into Sigma's head & making him face the other direction, but however, little do the three know, Sigma's temper began to kick in. Zak then rammed his head into Sigma's, slightly making the dinosaur more & more angry. However, the Carnotaurus Bros. then repetitively ram Sigma at the side. Sigma, having had enough, finally lost his temper & soon roared with absolute rage, prepared to finish his prey off. As Zak tried to whack his tail, Sigma managed to dodge the oncoming attack & soon lashed out at him with his giant, wicked claws, driving right into Zak's stomach. Zak roared in agony as he felt the pain, blood leaking from his wound. However, Zak managed to get the claw off of him & then attacked with pure rage, as he rammed Sigma's head with his own again. But however, Sigma soon gave in as he slashed Zak at the jaw. Zak then tried to attack again, but Sigma then finally defeated him with his sheer strength. Zak tried to attack again, but Sigma then rammed his jaw into Zka skull, making him dizzy, allowing Sigma to constantly ran his head again & again. Finally, Sigma knocked Zak unconscious by whacking his tain into the Tarbosaurus's face, knocking him down to the ground with a thud & knocking him out cold.

Sigma then twirled his head towards the right to confront Dragbull & Bronx. Sigma grimaced as he snarled furiously as he growled in a nasty manner. Dragbull Bronx started circling the Saurophaganax as they prepared their battle positions. The Carnotaurus Bros. then charged furiously as they kept ramming Sigma with their full strength. However, Sigma was taking the attacks lightly & then, to the sheer horror of the Carnotaurs, he suddenly lashed out. Sigma slashed at Dragbull's head, but however, it was revealed to do barely any damage; Carnotaurus have a very hard, iron head, built for withstanding attacks & receive no real damage as they ram their heads. Seeing this, Sigma attempted to attack, only to find himself being rammed at the side by Bronx. Sigma roared as he fell down, but soon regained control & stood up, roaring in anger as he once charged at the brothers. Bronx attempted to attack, but Sigma caught him off-guard as he rammed his stomach, despite his scutes. Sigma then lashed out with extreme fury & then attacked Bronx furiously as he whacked his tail right into Bronx, knocking him dizzy, allowing Sigma to finish him off as he rammed his head into Bronx again & again before tackling him to the ground, knocking Bronx out cold. Sigma then turned around to see an extremely angry Dragbull snarling with pure fury.

Without even thinking, Dragbull attacked without notice, ramming Sigma again & again. Sigma attempted to slash Dragbull's throat, but however, lost focus & slashed the rampaging Carnotaurus's head, doing any minor damage & suddenly lost balance. Dragbull then attacked with fury & then furiously rammed Sigma at every body part. Sigma roared in anger as he was hit & tried to resist & escape, but the enraged Carnotaurus wouldn't go down that easily. Then, Dragbull rammed Sigma very hard, causing him to lose his balance & started slipping. Dragbull then in a fit of rage, slammed his head right into Sigma's stomach & viciously attacked him by grabbing him with his jaws & managed to even tear off a flesh out of him before knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Sigma screamed in howling agony as he was trashed brutally & roared in complete pain & anger as he was stripped from some of his flesh. Sigma soon recovered from the attack & then furiously charged at the Carnotaurus. Dragbull grimaced before he also lashed out to attack.

Dragbull whacked his tail into Sigma's face, causing Sigma to swerve to the left, followed by a slash at the stomach. Dragbull roared in agony as blood ran over his wound, but he wouldn't give up a fight. Dragbull then charged at the over-sized Saurophaganax, with Sigma mimicking the attack. As the two clashed at each other, both dinosaurs were forced into the ground due to the extreme force. However, both dinosaurs refused to back down & then lashed out at each other again. Dragbull fought furiously at Sigma as he rammed, whacked & slammed with all his might against Sigma. Sigma was also fighting very brutally, but however, due to the anger he ignited, he was now beginning to tire out. Sigma was now getting exhausted & his attacks were soon growing weaker as Dragbull soon broke his defenses & he was now at mercy against the enraged Carnotaurus's fury. Sigma would have been killed, had not a bloodthirsty roar was heard.

Dragbull was shocked & soon stopped the fight as he turned around the conifers of the nearby forest with huge, ground shaking footsteps being heard each second. Dragbull was then shocked as he then knew Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger were also in the bushes & thinking that they could be in danger at any time, Dragbull gave in a call, alerting the oddballs right near him. The tyrannosaur oddballs soon reacted as they scampered away from the bushes & went near Dragbull. Sigma took a deep breath & roared in anger before rushing off. Soon enough, Zak & Bronx have finally gained consciousness & stood up, joining Dragbull & the oddballs. All eight dinosaurs looked in terror as they directly saw the trees being rumbled. They have never heard the trees rumbling that fast & a roar that was nothing like any predator. Then, suddenly, a large arm, resembling a cross between a Velociraptor & a Spinosaurus & with red color with black stripes appeared from the trees of the conifers & then trashed down the towering trees with just one swipe of it's gigantic arms. Sooner thereafter, a towering leg with the mix of a Tyrannosaurus & a Velociraptor stomped the ground with an earth-shaking thud. Soon, a tail, resembling the cross of an Ankylosaurus, Diplodocus & Stegosaurus whacked a tree to the ground & in a matter of seconds, the horrifying creature finally revealed itself, much to the horror of Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger, Zak, Dragbull & Bronx. This gigantic monster had the head of a Tyrannosaurus combined with the frill & three horns of a Triceratops. It's arms were extremely muscular like a Spinosaurus, with the claws of a Therizinosaurus. It had the legs & the dagger second retractable second toe of a Velociraptor. While it also had the body of a Tyrannosaurus, it also combined the sail of a Spinosaurus, complete with 100% armor of the Ankylosaurus covering the whole body, even the belly, ending at the very start of the tail. It had the ribbon-stripping teeth of the Giganotosaurus & had scutes of a Carnotaurus. Lastly, it had a horrifying tail, as long as a Diplodocus, but even more muscular & had a tail club of an Ankylosaurus, fused with the thagomizer of a Stegosaurus. This beast wasn't a beast everyone thought of. This creature was 60 meters (200 feet) long & was 28 meters (90 feet) tall. This was the most powerful, bloodthirsty, fastest, most intelligent & most savage dinosaur ever in the Chaos Effect dinosaur list. Little do they know, Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger, Dragbull, Bronx & Zak were now face-to-face with the kaiju of Isla Sorna: The Ultimasaurus!

* * *

**Well, here it is! Will Dagger make it in time? What is the gang going to do now? Can they even stand a chance against this gigantic monster, known as the Ultimasaurus? Stay tuned in the next chapter! Rate, Comment & Favor me & the story to get more information about A T. rex's Journey & find out more about Redback's life. Get ready at this point, this time, it's personal ;)!**


	5. Ultimate Chaos: Ultimasaurus!

**_Get READY Folks! The final chapter TO THE ENTIRE Series of T. rex's Journey! Okay, just kidding, it's just Chapter 5, why am I being that stupid? Anyway, the eight dinosaurs now directly confront the Ultimasaurus & are certainly not going to survive long enough to see another day! Will Dagger make it in time? Contains O.C appearances from two of my greatest friends; Spawnzilla014 & Yoshi 2.1! Now, LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_Ultimate Chaos: Ultimasaurus!_

The Ultimasaurus just snarled furiously as he faced forward towards the eight startled dinosaurs. The oddballs were so frightened, they just cowered into Zak for protection. Bronx then roared defensively, followed by his younger brother Dragbull & Zak. The Ultimasaurus just grimaced as he then raised his wicked, sharp claws & tried to viciously slash his prey. Luckilly, all eight dinosaurs managed to dodge the attack in time, leaving a horrible slash mark at the ground. The Ultimasaurus then started getting impatient & tried to swing his head in order to impale them with his Triceratops horns. However, the monstrous dinosaur kept losing balance due to his huge size, but still didn't give up. He almost managed to chomp & kill Dragbull, but however trembled to the ground with a thunderous thud. Zak then dashed towards the kaiju of Isla Sorna & manaed to get a grasp of the monster's horn. The Ultimasaurus roared in anger & agony as he tried to break free. Eventually, he managed to swing Zak down to the ground, leaving one of his right horn with some nasty looking cuts & bruises. Now, even more enraged, The Ultimasaurus again attacked, this time, with it's super enhanced tail & destroyed a large tree, sending it collapsing down to the ground with an earth shaking noise. Although the gang manage to avoid being crushed by the tree, they knew that they were no match against the kaiju monster, until a loud noise came from a distance. Dagger had just arrived in time!

Dagger growled furiously, having been angered since his friends, particularly the oddballs were being attacked, & then stood in front front of the moster before giving in a huge, fearsome roar. Without hesitation, the Ultimasaurus snarled before giving off a loud, ear shattering crunch, the Dagger avoided in time. Dagger then lashed out by using his claws to slash the Ultimasaurus's eyes, but the defensive covering by the mutation allowed the monster to shield his eyes very easily. As soon as Dagger made contact, he started to lose balance until he lost his grip & fell to the ground. Not refusing to give up, Dagger stood up & charged, now knowing that he can be killed. The monster then tried using it's Therizinosaurus claws in order to impale Dagger, but luckily, he managed to grab a claw a hang onto it, resulting in the Ultimasaur growling in pain as scratch marks & deep, painful gouges were being made at it's claws. Angered even further, the Ultimasaurus threw Dagger again & then charged with full speed, until an unexpected visitor from the skies come out of nowhere!

Dagger & the Ultimasaurus both roared in agony as something very shiny affected their eyes from above. This wasn't a Pteranodon, not a Quetzalcoatlus, not a flying animal, it wasn't even something natural. In fact, it was a gigantic helicopter, along with three smaller ones! In one of the helicopters was John Hammond, multi-billionaire founder of InGen & CEO of the world famous tourist attraction; Jurassic Park! Hammond saw the Ultimasaurus & gazed at the sight of such a monster before ordering his subordinates "Shoot your rockets! Destroy this dinosaur at all costs & it should never exist ever again!". One guard answered "Iv'e got your tail, Hammond!", before firing a massive barrage of guns from the sky right directly into the Ultimasaurus! Dagger was lucky enough to move away from the massive firing shootout & then ran towards Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger, Zak, Dragbull & Bronx, before making out. But before they could even escape, they were confronted by a group of SUV vehicles with a massive horde of guards & soldiers. While at the helicopter, John Hammond spotted Dagger & knowing who this dinosaur was, he immediately sent a radio call for the ground army, saying "Okay, the green carnivore you see. Take that one out with all of your weapons, even if that means a knife & destroy it's body to ensure that dinosaur will never exist ever again!". One of the guards then grimaced as he then approached Dagger & shouted "You're going down you fucking bastard!". The guard then roared as he shot a massive barrage of bullets from his AK-47 directly at Dagger. Dagger roared furiously as he then charged towards the guards. "Heh, this fucking slowpoke can't even get his asshole butt dash! He's such a dweeb, hahahahahaha!", a guard cursed & mocked as he also shot Dagger roughly. Dagger wouldn't back down that easily. He managed to catch a guard & make him screech in agony as he then ate him up alive, before roaring angrily at John Hammond. Dagger then assaulted the guards, killing them off with gruesome manners of all kinds, much to the shock of the Tyrannosaur oddballs & the Carnotaurus Brothers.

Meanwhile, the Ultimasaurus met more of a match as he was barraged by rocket launchers from the helicopters & SUV's. "Take this, you fucking asshole, & rot your ass off in hell!", a guard cursed as he shot the monster with a rocket launcher. The Ultimasaurus roared in agony as he was being shot down, but however, the kaiju monster then became so angered he then viciously assaulted the InGen forces & killed a massive amount of guards via impaling, stomping & crunching. The Ultimasaurus then attempted to attack John Hammond with his high reach, but John's pilot was fast enough to ascend further high up, casuing the horribly mutated dinosaur to lose his aim. The Ultimasaurus then roared in a very bloodthirsty manner before assaulting the InGen forces again, this time, doing more than just killing. The monster destroyed a massive amount of vehicles, with burning flames scorching all over the vehicles. The Ultimasaurus then roared before he then charged towards the tress & darted off the conifers of the forest. "Darn it! We will need a better force next time!", John Hammond muttered, disappointed.

Suddenly, a large SUV arrived towards Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger, Zak, Dragbull & Bronx. A man then came out of the vehicle with a Desert Eagle in one hand & a more heavy AK-47, equipped with a scope & a Missile Launcher at the bottom at the other. He wore light armor with soldier coating & color & black shoes. He had shining brown eyes & had short brown hair & unlike the other guards, he seemed to be one of those who didn't seem to swear at all. This man, however, is not only the world's greatest paleontologist, but also, the world's greatest survivor. After being sucked into the vortex, leading to an alternative Age of Dinosaurs, he became a real hero after saving more than 20 lives from all sorts of dangerous dinosaurs, alone, & being a pure hero & a perfect killer of prehistoric beasts, John Hammond approached him & gave him a promotion of General of the InGen Army. This man was none other than Dylan: The Ultimate Dinosaur Hunter!

* * *

**Well, the chapter's done. Okay, i'm not mocking Dino Crisis! Iv'e played Dino Crisis 1 & Dino Crisis 2, & I know who the character, Dylan Morton from the second is. The Dylan from this story is NOT Dylan Morton from Dino Crisis 2, but an O.C from Spawnzilla014. As a fan, I might think of Regina from both Dino Crisis games to appear in this story as a special star for this. Anyway, rate, comment, & most especially, favor me & the story. Thank You & good luck in making your FanFics & HAPPY NEW YEAR to you guys all ;)!**


	6. Dylan VS The Gang

**_Here is Chapter 5! In this chapter, John Hammond turns his attention towards Dagger, whom he wants to kill & attacks, but then decides to take extra pre-caution as there are the oddballs & The Carnotaurus Brothers. Meanwhile, Dylan, the Dinosaur Hunter confronts the oddballs, but Zak & the Carnotaurs fiercely defend the kids as he holds Dylan back. Author's Note: This chapter will contain small use of swearing, will contain O.C's of Yoshi 2.1 & Spawnzilla014 & a very special guest appearance of a redhead from a certain survival dinosaur game! Here we go!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_Dylan VS The Gang_

Dylan waked slowly towards the oddballs & merely scoffed & grimaced as he then stood there 20 feet from Zak & the Carnotaurus Brothers. Dylan then smirked as he then began to speak "Well, let's get this show on the road!", before he placed his Desert Eagle back to his pocket & drew out his powerful AK-47, but Zak didn't hesitate to attack. Zak then roared furiously before darting towards Dylan. Zak then opened his mouth wide open & then made a loud crunch, but however, Dylan managed to predict the attack & quickly jumped to the side, evading the fatal attack, falling to the ground in the process. Dylan groaned as he got back to his feet & then sighed as he then began to ready his weapon. "Well, Tarbosaurus, if you want to attack me so angrily, then try me for your size! You won't eat me so easily", Dylan roared as he then began shooting. Zak roared & flinched in pain as the bullets hit him square on. However, little did Dylan know, Dragbull & Bronx were also enraged as he shot Zak. Dylan managed to avoid an attack from Bronx & then tried making his way towards a rock. "Whoa, those two Carnotaurus are pretty strong! But however, Iv'e gotta report John Hammond on what's going on. Iv'e gotta repel those three in order to continue my mission", said Dylan as he then took out a grenade from his pocket. "Hey, slowpokes! Eat this!", Dylan screamed as he then threw to grenade towards Dragbull & Bronx. The grenade then detonated & a loud explosion was heard from far away. Although the impact was very powerful, it did not actually kill the Carnotaurus Brothers. Both brothers roared as they ran around, confused. Dylan smirked as he ran off towards Dagger. In truth, Dylan threw a grenade so that he can distract Dragbull & Bronx in order to reach his primary target; Dagger. "Well, that was a bit easy, but now, it's time for the hard part!", Dylan sneered as he ran.

Meanwhile, as Dagger attacked a car, a guard jumped out of nowhere & roared "Take this, Lizard Ass!", before firing massive hordes of bullets at Dagger. Dagger roared in agony as he was hit, but still, he was strong enough to resist it & charged at the guard until he lashed out with his jaws & managed to get a perfect snap at the guard. The guard screamed in howling agony as Dagger's, sharp, serrated teeth drove through the guards's body & tearing off flesh gruesomely. The guard shrieked his last as he finally spat blood & was eaten up, alive. Dagger then roared as he then destroyed an SUV before facing towards the other guards. "You fucking asshole!", a guard yelled as he then shot a rocket launcher at Dagger. Dagger was fast enough to dodge it & then caught the guard & ate him up alive. Dagger then swung his tail & blew up an SUV. Suddenly more guards swarmed up & continued shooting, but Dagger still wouldn't give up. Meanwhile, Dylan finally made it to the scene before exclaiming "Time to get serious here!" before reloading his AK-47. Dagger then turned his head around to see Dylan facing him. ""Come On!", Dylan roared as he then started to run.

Dagger wasted no time & roared viciously before chasing Dylan. Dylan knew many dinosaur's weakness & he certainly knew when to shoot stood at one area & waited for Dagger to make an attack. As soon as Dagger was about to approach Dylan, he opened up his mouth, revealing his giant, serrated sharp teeth ready for the kill. But just as Dagger could make the attack, Dylan made his move. He started firing bullets fro his weapon & the shots managed to hit square at Dagger gums & mouth. Dagger shrieked in agony as he backed away to avoid more damage. But however, he knew that Dylan will kill him if he refuses to fight, so he lashed out again. Dylan then prepared for a grenade & then threw it at the theropod's face, exploding on the face. Dagger closed one of his eyes for protection & roared in agony as the grenade detonated. As the smoke cleared, Dagger had a large, charcoal gash on his left face & now, extremely angered lashed out at Dylan with complete fury. Dylan was wise enough to try to make a break as he then ran over to a large rock. Dagger attempted to chomp Dylan with his teeth, but Dylan rushed forward & managed to slide gracefully below Dagger's jaw, dodging the dangerous killing move with quick reaction. Dagger lost focus & tumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Soon enough, Dagger soon got to his knees & found Dylan missing. Confused & angered, Dagger charged through the rock & smashed it using only a single headbutt, shocking Dylan who was running from the giant theropod. Dylan then stopped moving & then fired his AK-47, but Dagger actually knew what Dylan could do & shielded his mouth by closing it. Dylan then knew Dagger was coming so he tried to slide below him, but however, that didn't work into fruition. Knowing what Dylan would to to dodge the attack, Dagger lowered his head & with absolute might swung his head upwards & roared, ramming Dylan at his way & sending him flying above the ground & into the land. Dylan screamed in howling agony as he was hit & sent flying by Dagger's massive headbutt & shrieked as he finally made contact & tumbled to the ground. Surprisingly, Dylan was still alive & with the help of his light armor managed to resist a degree of damage, although his left arm & shoulder was now fractured due to the forceful throw. "Dammit! Maybe I was getting a bit overconfident, but now, i'm really screwed up", Dylan groaned as he managed to get back to his feet with high difficulty.

Back on the other side, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger were being shielded by Bronx, whereas Zak & Dragbull were watching the whole battle between Dylan & Dagger. John Hammond managed to track the gang behind a rock & felt sympathy for that family, but noticed that Redback, who was a Tyrannosaurus was red with grey skin & stripes & green patches from his father. Nonetheless, John still leaved the Tyrannosaurus, stating that he was too young for execution in front of his family. Meanwhile, Dylan tried to run as he could, but however, his AK-47 was now out of reach & his arm & shoulder broken, he was unable to use it now. Now, all Dylan had as his main weapon was his Desert Eagle. Dylan ran as fast as he could, but each time he ran, he began to weaken further as Dagger ever chased him & eventually he then collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Knowing that the situation was extremely bleak, John Hammond then contacted Dylan, via wrist communicator & began to talk to him. "Dylan, we have known that you're now at mercy. So, as a result, we're leaving the mission a failure", John muttered sadly. "Got you", said Dylan as he then pressed a button from from the communicator, deactivating it. But when he turned his head around, he was horrified to see that Dagger has now made it.

Dagger then opened his mouth & prepared to finally finish off Dylan, much to the shock of Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger, Zak, Dragbull, Bronx, some of the guards & even John Hammond. "No! Dylan, please! It doesn't have to end like this!", "John gasped as he saw Dagger. Dylan then smiled at himself, knowing that he has done everything he needed for his life & then closed his eyes, he knew this was his end. "Well, I guess this is as far as I go. Thanks everyone, I hope we could meet again", said Dylan inside his mind. Dagger then sniffed at Dylan & roared before diving his head into the injured man, prepared to finish him.

However, if miracles were waiting to happen, something explosive hit Dagger's face square on & made him roar in agony as his face was now covered with more charcoal black dust in his face. Dylan finally opened his eyes & to his sheer surprise, he found himself unscathed & not even hurt by a scratch. "Huh, i'm alive. What just happened right now?", Dylan whispered as he panted to get some fresh air. Dagger then turned his head around only to see a young women of about 23 with a mask & in a spy suit. The women then removed her mask to reveal her face. Her hair was short, but still, it was a fiery red hair color. Dylan saw the women & was shocked at how pretty looking she was. He had pure white skin with no facial markings, those shining blue eyes were just simply amazing, her lips were just gorgeous, she also wore a black spy suit, had a pair of size C breasts & overall, she was extremely attractive women overall. Dylan couldn't just stop seeing her on how beautiful she was. This women was no ordinary women at all. This women was a expert spy in the organization called S.O.R.T (Secret Operation Raid Team) & was sent on a mission in the year 2009 along with two other agents to Ibis Island to capture the world famous scientist Dr. Kirk who was continuing his research on 3rd Energy & was successful in doing so & became a real hero. In 2010, she was sent on a mission with another organization named TRAT where they were transported in time to save as much civilians from the dinosaurs which she & TRAT failed to do. But however, hearing of her success like Dylan, John Hammond volunteered her to join her as a high ranking officer in InGen. Her name, as it seemed was Regina.

Regina fired a missile, which Dagger was able to avoid. Regina then summoned a tranquilizer & managed to shoot Dagger successfully twice. Dagger tried to attack, be then suddenly he began to grow weak & his eyesight was starting to blur. Dagger let a a loud yawn before collapsing down to the ground, unconscious. "Come on Dylan! Get up!", Regina yelled as she ran past to Dylan. For some reason, Regina felt attached to Dylan, not because he was an accomplished soldier like Regina as an agent, but because Dylan reminded Regina of a soldier who she worked with whose name was also Dylan. Both Dylan's had a similar face & a similar battle against dinosaurs & that's why Regina felt so attached to Dylan. "Heya, thanks Reg, I could have been killed if you didn't come", Dylan groaned as Regina helped him up. "Okay, Dylan, the mission is over. We've failed. Even if we kill Dagger, there are still other dinosaurs over there. Come on, we've gotta hurry", Regina explained as she carried Dylan to his SUV. "I know!", Dylan replied jokingly. The gang saw this all, but still, they refused to attack as they were more focused on the Tyrannosaur oddballs. Eventually, both Regina & Dylan enter Dylan's SUV & they drive off with the guards. John Hammond saw all this before muttering towards Dagger "Sorry Dagger. We've spared you more than once, but now, this is the last time that I will. We will meet again", before flying off with the other helicopters. "Come on, let's get outta here!", a guard exclaimed as they got in their vehicles & drove off to the conifers of the forest.

Finally over, Bronx then lets the oddballs free where they find Dagger asleep. Suddenly, Dagger opens his eyes & slowly rises up & roars. As he turns his head around, he faces Dragbull & Bronx. Dagger roars slowly, demanding if the two Carnotaurus are a threat or not. The brothers then roar back, before viciously attacking, but are then stopped by Zak at the last second before the two could attack Dagger. Zak then gives a friendship signal, telling the three that we are friends. Dragbull & Bronx then back down in disappointment, but Zak then tells them it's all right. Dagger then approaches the Carnotaurus Brothers & gives then a soft glare & a lick, signalling a friendship towards the tree dinosaurs. Suddenly, they realize that it is now sunset & they must find a place to sleep.

Finding a medium sized cavern near the forest, the oddballs enter first, followed by Zak who makes a nest with some plants & twigs. The oddballs then lay down in a circle & then cuddle up before yawning & peacefully going to sleep. Zak also followed by laying down like normal Tarbosaurus & yawning before closing his eyes & going to sleep. Dragbull & Bronx also follow up as they lay down similar to Zak & yawn before going to sleep. Of all, the only one who did not sleep was Dagger. Dagger was forced to stay up for the whole night to look after his sleeping friends. Dagger then entered the cave & looked outside at sunset quickly turned into night. Dagger then sniffed before looking at the trees, he knew something may not be good...

* * *

**Well, here it is, Chapter 6 is done. So we were introduced to two human characters (Regina from the first two Dino Crisis games & Dylan (Not the Dino Crisis 2 Dylan, although they are similar in some ways), an O.C of Spawnzilla014) that will play an important role someplace. Anyway, as I always say, rate, comment & favor me & the story. Thank you for reading & good luck to you guys :)!**


	7. Dino File 5

**Well, i'm a bit depressed due to the fact, someone was flaming over me for my short oneshot, World 1-1, but to keep you from dissatisfied, I would like to to introduce Dino File 5. This one would be different from other files from having no carnivores so, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Dino Files Pt. 5.**_

**Parasaurolophus walkeri**

_Meaning: Walker's Near Crested Lizard_  
_Length: 10-11 meters (33-37 feet long)_  
_Height: 3 meters (10 feet) tall_  
_Diet: Herbivore_  
_Period: Late Cretaceous (75 Mya)_

_Info:_

Parasaurolophus is the most common dinosaur in it's time in the Cretaceous & the most common lambeosaurine in Isla Sorna as well as the most famous hadrosaur. In it's time, Parasaurolophus is a very social & peaceful dinosaur that would sometimes live with other hadrosaurs or lambeosaurines of different species. These dinosaurs are very famous for the long tube-like crest at the back of it's head, & it is one of the most flamboyant of it. The true purpose of these crest are unknown until it was cloned by InGen. At first, scientists though that due to the crest Parasaurolophus might have been an aquatic dinosaur diving into the waters to eat watery plants, as if the crest was a snorkel. However, that is now proven false as the crest had no hole at all. However, scientists now believe that the crest was used to make loud, voices to attract females in the mating season. In Isla Sorna, Parasaurolophus are the most social dinosaurs of the island, getting along with not only hadrosaurs, but every single type of herbivore dinosaur on the island. Among the hadrosaurs that Parasaurolophus lived were Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Maiasaura, Olorotitan & Bactrosaurus. These dinosaurs prefer to travel in huge herds, & are very protective parents, defending & caring their young with complete passion. They like to live near shallow lakes, but also love to deep lakes & will swim for exercise, much to the joy of some crocodiles like Sarcosuchus & Deinosuchus & Spinosaurus. Although Parasaurolophus have no defense on their arsenal & are common prey to most carnivores, particularly Tyrannosaurus, Parasaurolophus relies on running. Surprisingly, they are fast, reaching 40 mph in short bursts, outmatching even T. rex. However, they are still at mercy at the Raptors, who are even faster. Still, however, Parasaurolophus is a powerful dinosaur that is to be not messed around with!

* * *

**_Amargasaurus cazaui_  
**

_Meaning: La Armarga Lizard  
Length: 10-12 meters (33-40 feet long)  
Height: 4 meters (13 feet tall)  
Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Early Cretaceous (130-120 Mya)_

_Info:_

One of the smallest & one of the most bizarre of all sauropods is without a doubt, Amargasaurus. Armargasaurus lived in the Early Cretaceous in about 130-120 million years ago in the super continent of Gondwanaland, soon to be separated into South America, Africa, Australia, Antarctica & India. Despite being a sauropod in the Cretaceous, Armargasaurus are not related to the later Macronarians. Instead, it was in the same class as Apatosaurus (Brontosaurus) & Diplodocus, the Diplodocoidea. Amargasaurus was one of the last in this family of sauropods before finally being vanquished from the face of the Earth, being later replaced by the last of the Macronarians, the Titanosaurus. In Isla Sorna, Armargasaurus are quite a common dinosaur around the island, being one of the few sauropods to live inside the forests & swamps. Due to their reduced weight & small size, Amargasaurus are much faster than most sauropods, reaching speeds of 20 mph. What makes Amargasaurus so unique to other sauropods is the large, spiked neck spines jutting out of it's neck. Bull males, reaching 15 meters have formed a sail on their spines similar to the Spinosaurus & Ouranosaurus. These dinosaurs like to move in herds & will follow giant crowds of other dinosaurs as they are very social to every sauropod & some plant eaters. Despite being slow, compared to most carnivores, Amargasaurus are very protective & have high defense capabilities, sporting a long, whip-like tail, similar to Diplodocus to lash out at attackers & giant, pillar-like legs to crush it's unlikely victim in defense.

* * *

**_Arrhinoceratops brachyops_**

_Meaning: No-Nose Horned Face  
Length: 6 meters (20 feet long)  
Height: 2 meters (6 feet tall)  
Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Late Cretaceous (70.6-70 Mya)_

_Info:_

Arrhinoceratops is member of the dinosaur species of the Chasmosaurines of the Ceratopsid line, consisting of the famous Triceratops. Like Triceratops, Arrhinoceratops has the same features at it's later descendant, such as the same body shape, legs, tail & even the horns & frill, although with a different color set. Sadly, not much of this dinosaur is known as we only know about the skull, which was the only part found. However, it was different enough to have a name of it's own. Arrhinoceratops lived during the Cretaceous, fending off against the raptors that inhabited the forests of Alberta & maybe dueled against the mighty tyrannosaurs which were the apex predator in maybe all of North America. It is likely possible that they traveled in large herds & are very social with other herbivores living with it. In Isla Sorna, Arrhinoceratops are uncommon, but if found can be in medium-sized herds with other dinosaurs. While very peaceful, these dinosaurs are dangerous if threatened & will defend anything against even the most dangerous predators.

* * *

**Kentrosaurus aethiopicus**

_Meaning: Pointed Lizard_  
_Length: 4.5-5.5 meters (15-19 feet long)_  
_Height: 2 meters (6 feet tall) ( 3 meters (10 feet tall) is plates are counted)  
__Diet: Herbivore  
Period: Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

Kentrosaurus is a species of stegosaur that lived in the Late Jurassic, like the world famous Stegosaurus. However, unlike Stegosaurus which lived in North America, Kentrosaurus settled itself in Gondwanaland (Later Africa). Kentrosaurus is medium sized for average stegosaurs being only 4.5-5.5 meters long to the fullest. Aside from that, Kentrosaurus are entirely similar to Stegosaurus, from the puny walnut head, to the body structure, the legs & the tail. But what makes this stegosaur so different from Stegosaurus is the fact that, while it did retain it's plates from the front (Yet smaller than Stegosaurus), but as it goes all the way backwards, the plates are immediately replaced by what appears to be sharp spikes from the backbones. Another interesting thing is that Kentrosaurus is that it even grew one pair of spikes on it's hind legs! Nonetheless, they are herbivores & tend to live in herds & are peaceful animals indeed. In Isla Sorna, Kentrosaurus are quite uncommon, but are still in large numbers. They can be found in herds reaching up to a hundred dinosaurs & are quite shy, but are more social with other stegosaurs of different species. When a predator attacks, Kentrosaurus can defend itself with it's spiked tail called a thagomizer, due to being a stegosaur like Stegosaurus itself. These prove effective against medium sized theropods, but against a larger predator, Kentrosaurus might be in trouble. These dinosaurs can be found primarily near riversides & lakes, like Parasaurolophus & are plentiful in the forests & the plains.

* * *

**Shunosaurus **

_Meaning: Shu Lizard  
__Length: 10 meters (33 feet long)  
__Height: 5 meters (18 feet long)  
__Diet: Herbivore  
__Period: Early Jurassic (170 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

In the Beginning of the Jurassic Period, prosauropods began to have drastic changes. Heir necks were becoming longer, their skulls were morphing into a new shape, their hands became too short & stubby to even hold onto trees, their bodies became even bulkier & they were growing long tails. The prosauropods had finally evolved into the sauropods. One of the earliest sauropods was Shunosaurus discovered in China & named by famous paleontologist Dong Zhiming. Shunosaurus lived at a very fresh landscape & quite possibly lived in small herds. As an early sauropod, Shunosaurus was small compared to it's future descendant's, but however, to make it famous for itself, it was armed with a bony club on it's tail, similar to an ankylosaur. Like the ankylosaurs, scientists suggest that Shunosaurus used it's tail as a defense, lashing out against attacking predators viciously. In Isla Sorna, however, Shunosaurus have also been known to travel in large herds & are extremely social dinosaurs indeed. They are very helpful defenders of the young, old, weak & injured due to their size & defense & are very commonly placed at the sides as a walking wall. These dinosaurs can be found in the forests & the lakeside & rivers, but are most common in the plains, like the larger sauropods.

* * *

**& Here it is! I hope this list was useful in learning you about some dinosaurs. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story. & A special side note: Once I finish A T. rex's Journey (The entire series) I will make a complete book of Dino Files with all the dinosaurs in my Dino Files iv'e made in the stories & some that I didn't know or didn't write about them in . Anyway, thanks & Good Luck :)!**


	8. Dash & Bruiser An Unlikely Alliance?

**_Chapter 7 is finally up! In this chapter, The oddballs are confronted by a whole new array of new dinosaurs, including a Deinonychus named Dash, but terror strikes when a new predator named Red Tooth lashes out against the group. Luckily, a new friend appears, but who is it? Read more to find out!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_Dash & Bruiser; An Unlikely Alliance?_

A bluebird flew from tree to tree. It then spots & snatches up an insect which it eats up. Soon enough, the bluebird lands on a tree & grooms itself before it takes off. The bluebird chirps loudly as it flew past a cave. Upon passing the cave, a large, deadly looking dinosaur emerges from the shadows. It was Dagger, who did not take up a sleep, for he needed to make sure that his new friends should be in no harm. Dagger roared lazily before entering the cave again. He sniffs at Dragbull & Bronx first. Soon enough, both Carnotaurus yawn before opening their eyes & rising up with their, thick, powerful feet. Dagger then turned around, only to see Zak already getting up. Zak then turned around to see Dagger who then growled softly before turning towards the oddballs. Zak simply sniffed at the young tyrannosaurs before giving then a muzzle. Soon enough, all four youngsters open their eyes & yawn loudly before getting up. Soon, all nine dinosaurs exit the cave, only for the gang to shield their eyes as heavy sunlight reflected on their vision. The trees were normal as always & the vegetation was lush green with a large pile of conifers surrounding the forest. However, the gang soon opened their eyes & finally set off.

The gang were running, as they trampled a large pile of ferns, twigs & unlikely animals that came across. As they kept running however, they were encountered by a whole herd of Deinonychus. The Deinonychus were merely growling angrily, demanding that they are not on a fight. Zak merely glared at the small predators, until another Deinonychus appeared. This raptor was grey with three light-red stripes on his back. His name is Dash, due to his speed, reaching an amazing 75 mph, & was the leader of the pack. Zak gave Dash soft glare at the smaller dinosaur, but Dash merely just scoffed & left off with his pack. Redback soon approached his surrogate father & demanded that he should get going. Zak then agrees & soon, the eight went at the direction where Dash & his pack left off. However, as they were travelling, a loud, thundering roar was heard. The gang trembled as they heard of such a roar, except Dagger, but none were as shocked as Zak. Zak though that this roar was extremely familiar & soon rushed out to see what was it. The eight dinosaurs were rushing as fast as they can to get to the other side, until they found a shimmering light at the other side of the conifers. Wanting to know quickly Zak dashed to the light, reaching for the exit, soon followed by the oddballs, Dragbull, Bronx & Dagger. The eight dinosaurs ran until they burst out of the thick vegetation.

Zak roared as he emerged from the forest, soon followed by the other dinosaurs, finding themselves at a large, open field, surrounded by the forest. Zak tried to see where the roar was heard, but then as he turned his head to the right, he was shocked to see an unexpected guest. Dash was at complete mercy fighting against a large, deadly Tyrannosaurus rex. Dash howled in agony as the giant Rex threw Dash into a tree. The Rex then grimaced as he then approached Dash ominously. Dash groaned loudly as he tried to get up, but then stopped as he then saw the Rex drooling with hunger. The Rex then roared before raising his jaw & skull high & then plunging down towards Dash. But however, before the giant Rex could deal the killing blow, he was surprised when he heard of a loud roar from the side. The Rex then turned his head around to see Zak snarling with rage. Unknown to everyone, except Zak & a few dinosaurs, this Tyrannosaurus rex was Red Tooth, a large 68 foot long Tyrannosaurus. He was 9 tonnes & was 20 meters (67 feet) long. He was mostly a tan color, though he also had grayish stripes running down from his neck all the way to the tail. However, what earned him his name was a single tooth that was strangely colored reddish. Some of the InGen guards & scientists call this particular Rex Blood Tooth due to the teeth being as red as blood.

Zak was shocked when he saw Red Tooth & immediately recognized him as a long-time friend of his, until he turned traitorous. In actuality, Zak & Red Tooth were very best friends & they always stayed together, no matter what. However, as they grew up, however, Red Tooth soon began to grow extremely aggressive unknown to Zak, until suddenly on a stormy day, Red Tooth viciously lashed out against Zak when they were sub-adults. Zak was lucky enough to survive against his very best friend & after this encounter, they were now mortal enemies. While Zak became a powerful, protective, loving, caring & compassionate Tarbosaurus, Red Tooth was the complete opposite; He was a vicious, bloodthirsty, merciless, arrogant & brutal Tyrannosaurus, with an urge to kill. Red Tooth glared as he turned his head to face his mortal nemesis. Without warning, Red Tooth attacked with fury, whereas Zak defended himself. Dash & his pack had seen the battle & Dash decides to acknowledge the Tarbosaurus for saving his life unknowingly, as if Zak didn't arrive, Dash would've been killed. Suddenly, Dash's mate Ginger appeared & helped him get back to his feet. Dash muzzled at Ginger before setting off to see his savior battle against his attacker.

The battle between Zak & Red Tooth was fierce. Red Tooth had sheer size & power to his advantage, whereas Zak had his nimble agility, speed & accuracy to his strength. Red tooth rammed his head into Zak's causing Zak to lose balance & become dizzy, but before Red Tooth could kill him, Zak regained control & slammed his tail, right into Red Tooth's face, sending him crashing into a tree & falling to the ground with a loud thud. Soon enough, Red Tooth got back to his feet & again lashed out at Zak. At this point, Dragbull & Bronx emerged from nowhere & ram Red Tooth o a certain distance. But however, as soon as Red Tooth seemed to have returned control, he found himself slashed at the stomach by Dagger. Red Tooth roared in agony as his stomach bled heavily, but that wouldn't make Red Tooth give up a fight that easily. Red Tooth soon lashed out to attack Zak, but Zak was able to maneuver & swiftly dodge it, soon followed by a whack at the tail. However, Red Tooth dodged & then grabbed Zak's tail, with his giant jaws! Zak roared in agony as the force of the bite drove deeper into his tail, before Red Tooth then swung Zak before throwing him to the ground. However, before Red Tooth can go near Zak, Dragbull & Bronx appeared & blocked his way. Red Tooth snarled as he bared is teeth & lashed out against the two Carnotaurus. Dragbull was more agile than the hulking Rex & managed to ram Red Tooth in the chest, followed by Bronx who rammed him in the stomach, leaving him with a bloody gash. Red Tooth backed down, but then, he found himself challenging against Dagger.

Without even thinking, Red Tooth lashed out against the powerful dinosaur, but Dagger was able to just disable his charge with a single headbutt. Furious, Red Tooth attempted to grapple Dagger's throat, but the dinosaur was fast enough to dodge & retaliated with a flurry of slashes from his claws. Red Tooth backed down again & growing really frustrated, again attacked, until another visitor appeared from nowhere. A loud roar was heard. Redback, Amelia, Maverick, Jagger, Zak, Dragbull, Bronx, Dagger, Dash, Ginger, Dash's pack members & Red Tooth turned around to see an angry growl from a 15 meter (50 feet) long Allosaurus. This Allosaurus was known as Bruiser, & the place where the battle was being fought was actually his home! However, not just that, a family of four Acrocanthosaurus also emerged from the conifers of the forest, not happy. The Acrocanthosaurus family were tan-light brown with a few black slash marking on their bodies. Bruiser was grey & had a pale creamy underbelly & violet stripes & shining hazel eyes. Bruiser growled angrily at Red Tooth, ignoring the other few dinosaurs around him. Red Tooth, without hesitation attacked, but he underestimated the Allosaurus as he headbutted & slashed his neck with his wicked claws. Red Tooth roared in agony as his neck was bleeding very heavily. The Acrocanthosaurus family then roared angrily, followed by Bruiser. Red Tooth began to back away before turning his head to the other side & running off. But before he entered the forest, Red Tooth gave an angry bare with his teeth & a furious snarl before going into the conifers of the jungle.

Bruiser then turns his head around towards Zak & the gang. Bruiser then growls softly, demanding that he is not there to harm them. Zak then approaches the powerful Allosaurus & glares back at him, telling him that he was not on the intent of invading his territory. Bruiser then decides to sniff Zak & then turns around to face the others to the others. Bruiser then glares softly, demanding that he does not want any disturbance. Zak then growls before leaving, but not before giving him a large sign of respect by another soft growl. Bruiser then growls the others & gently asks them to leave. The gang then follow Zak & they all scamper away. Dash, Ginger & the Deinonychus pack saw everything unravel & they then rush off to where the gang went off. Soon enough, Bruiser & his Acrocanthosaurus family then decide to take a rest, with the two Acro siblings playing for fun & exercise. The Acro parents lay down & yawn before going to sleep. Bruiser then roars triumphantly before laying down & yawning before closing his eyes peacefully & going into a short nap.

Somewhere else, Zak & the pack would be met by an unexpected guest. While Zak was travelling, with his family & friends right behind him, a pack of small, sleek & agile Deinonychus suddenly dart out of nowhere & immediately block Zak's way. As soon as Zak's pack members arrive, they growl & snarl furiously, demanding to know what they were up to, the most concerned being Zak. Then, Dash & Ginger emerge from one of the bushes. The Raptor pack then instantly start making their way for their leader, being Dash himself. Zak snarled furiously & prepared himself for battle, but as soon as Dash ran into him, Zak was shocked when Dash gave him a soft sniff & a muzzle to the leg. Zak suddenly stropped for a moment & then growled softly, demanding to know what Dash was up to, but then Dash told Zak that he wanted to meet him after saving him from Red Tooth. Zak became quite surprised & also gave him a sniff. Ginger then approaches Dash & tells him to keep going. Immediately, Dash, Ginger & the Deinonychus pack start darting off to the west, but now before Dash gives him a howling signal, telling Zak that they will meet again someday, with Zak watching them from a distance. Redback then approaches Zak & tells him who were they, with Zak replying with just telling him as simply a friend. Dagger then follows & orders Zak to take position as the leader of the pack, as Dagger was the largest & strongest of the pack. Zak eventually agrees & decides to become the second-in-command, as he is the second largest. Eventually, the oddballs, the Carnotaurus Bros. Zak & Dagger then race off to the north, determined to know even more about the giant island of Isla Sorna. However, little do they know, they will salso face some dangers, some old & some new...

* * *

**Wow! This chapter was a bit long to write since I have to go to school, but God Bless it's finally Done! Will Zak meet Dash again. What is Red Tooth up to? Will John Hammond finally kill both Dagger & the Ultimasaurus. Anyway, as I always say, rate, comment, & favor me & this story. This chapter is dedicated to Yoshi 2.1 as I have introduced approx. four O.C's of his. Anyway, thank you to anyone who read this & good luck on your future stories ;)  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: Has anyone ever heard of the film Speckles the Tarbosaurus? Many people view it as a bad movie, but I seemed to like it. As a dedication to the movie & to continue it's legacy, I am planning to make a sequel, taking place immediately after the events of the film. Anyway, if anyone likes this film & supports my idea, please make a comment. Anyway, Thanks :)!**


	9. Rough Bull!

**_Chapter 8 is finally up! First off, I would like to apologize you guys for waiting for this long, since I now have a school & i'm twice as lazy as before. In this chapter, Dagger will have to deal up with Spikeplate & Juggernaut, who are not really happy about any carnivore around their herd, but will their minds change when Bull strikes again? I decided to make Bull the main enemy since I haven't given him a prominent appearance for quite some time. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_Rough Bull!_

In the conifers of the forest, hiding beneath the cycads & bushes, a large Tyrannosaurus rex with a skull head watched ever closely at the fields, but not because of a single prey, but because of a huge herd, arriving from the back. Bull was actually waiting for a juicy meal for himself, because if he's more hungry, he is twice as bloodthirsty he is in order to get his prey, no matter what kind of problem he get's into. Eventually, loud footsteps were being heard, which suddenly grew louder & louder. However, rather than being startled, Bull was being excited, he knew a herd was coming. Giving off a loud snarl, he starts to walk across the shadowy conifers as he tried to take loo on the herd. Eventually, the herd's voices became louder & louder before eventually, a gigantic horde of herbivores dinosaurs make their way into the scene. Bull, drooling with hunger & thirst then encounters Spikeplate with Juggernaut. Furious over his defeat at the hands of the mighty Stegosaurus, Bull growled viciously before creeping in the forests to get a meal.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the forest was a more peaceful carnivore pack, travelling into the north. Deep in the lime-green forests with thick, brown trees, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger were running & playing as they howled playfully, while being watched over by Zak. Meanwhile, Dragbull & Bronx were walking, with Dragbull growling in order to scare off any attacker that popped out of the bushes whereas Bronx looked around to see if there were any predators. However, the leader of the pack, Dagger was simply walking toward the leafy barriers of the conifers, formed by the greenery of the trees, which were only penetrated by hollow, bright sunlight which shone beautifully during the morning & day. Dagger & Zak knew that there could be any danger, they know it could even be their sworn enemies, Dread, Novas, Scarface, Bull, Sigma, Sharktooth, Axel, Red Tooth or worst, the Ultimasaurus if they came in. They also had to avoid the InGen authorities, as they now know that John Hammond, Billionaire founder of InGen & Creator of Jurassic Park is on a campaign to kill every dinosaur affiliated with a mutation known as Chaos Effect. While it contained Novas, Bull, Scarface, Sharktooth & the Ultimasaurus, it also sadly contained Dagger . Hammond would stop at nothing to kill these dinosaurs, even if that costs his life. Meanwhile, Dagger then walks towards the green barriers of the trunk's & gives off a loud roar as he starts to run towards it & eventually burst out with an enormous thud, with his pack following.

Sensing the presence of carnivores nearby his herd after hearing Dagger's roar, Juggernaut became extremely suspicious & immediately sends out Buck & Boomer who honk angrily before running off to find out who were near. Meanwhile, Spikeplate, who has also heard the voice starts to follow Buck & Boomer with fellow brothers Thorn & Skyth. Thorn was the first to run off, as he was the fastest, followed by Skyth & then Spikeplate. All three herbivores hurried as they tried to get to their destination. Meanwhile, Dagger was looking for surroundings for where he should be going as his pack arrived, when suddenly, an angry growl was heard from somewhere. Dragbull turns his head around to see Thorn, Skyth & Spikeplate roaring defensively in anger & in a territorial position. However, Bronx emerged from the pack & growled back at the three dinosaurs, demanding that he is not on a fight. Ignoring his growls & snares, Spikeplate charged directly towards Bronx. However, somewhere near, Bull was also watching from the bushes, he was to get his meal soon.

Spikeplate first forced his legs into the ground to keep from slipping into the ground & to give better position to hitting with his tail. Spikeplate then swung his deadly tail with amazing speed, but Bronx was able to dodge the attack & later retaliated by slamming him with his face. Spikeplate cried out as he was hit, & he was forced to back. However, Thorn burst out of nowhere & attacked Bronx as he then howled before charging towards him, leading to Dragbull coming to his aid. Dragbull lowered his head as the Ankylosaurus charged towards him. Thorn finally hit Dragbull into the head with his needle-like armor, but however, Thorn soon found that the attack did nothing against Dragbull as his head was actually iron headed, built for mating battles & to face-off against enemies, predators & prey. Dragbull then charged at Thorn, slamming his body armor with his strong head, beating the Ankylosaurus quite harshly as he then finally tossed his head upwards & took Thorn at the belly & rose him up with his head, making the tough Ankylosaurus scream in agony as he tumbled to the ground upside down. However, Dragbull was stopped short when Skyth roared defensively, bearing his giant claws. However, Bronx appeared & gave in his own defensive growl before attacking. Skyth attacked with his giant, wicked claws, but Bronx was able to avoid the attacks narrowly. Bronx then surprised the Nothronychus by bashing him with his tail & then making up a double combo as he then whacked his tail into Skyth, knocking the dinosaur into the ground, & leaving only Spikeplate.

Spikeplate got to his knees after being knocked out, but felt really angry at the Carnotaurus Bros. for severely harming his brothers. Both brothers then attacked Spikeplate who then retaliated with his roars & by swinging his deadly tail, filled with his jagged thagomizers. Dragbull managed to dodge Spikeplate's attacks & then rammed into his scute-filled body, which caused Spikeplate to flinch, but resisted some damage with his armor. Dagger & the oddballs were watching anxiously as they were seeing the battle between the three powerful dinosaurs. Spikeplate then attempted to ram the Bros. by charging at great speed, but Dragbull managed to dodge & attempted to chomp the powerful Stegosaurus's puny head off, but Spikeplate was clever & managed to swerve to the right, avoiding a fatal attack. Then, this is what Spikeplate was planning in order to defeat one of his opponents. He then noticed Dragbull completely off-guard & seeing the advantage, Spikeplate swung his thagomizer right into Drgabull's stomach, causing the Carnotaurus to roar in pain & agony as he was stabbed by the deadly thagomizers. Dragbull received a badly curved wound, blood squirting from his stomach & although he was determined to fight, he knew that he would be killed if he tried to attack the Stegosaurus. Seeing this, Bronx became infuriated & tried to attack Spikeplate, determined to kill him for harming his brother. However, before the two dinosaurs could even make their first attack at each other, they were stopped suddenly when a loud, menacing roar was heard from the conifers of the forest.

Spikeplate & Bronx turned their head to the left, only to see a certain Tyrannosaurus rex drooling with hunger, desperate for an easy kill & a juicy meal. It was Bull! Skyth & Thorn soon got up to their knees & then turned around to see Bull, completely shocked that he would already come. Hungry, Bull roared loudly & then charged directly towards both, Spikeplate's brotherhood team & Dagger's pack, attempting to kill at least one of these dinosaurs. However, Bull later stopped when Zak came into his way, growling defensively. Bull mainly snarled & growled with fury before relentlessly attacking the Tarbosaurus. Zak made a starting move by simply headbutting him with his strong sturdy skull. Bull roared as he was flinched & forced back by Zak, but then shook his head before attacking again. Zak then decided to headbutt Bull again & both dinosaurs rammed each other, like a Pachycephalosaurus, knocking both dinosaurs back. However, the battle was only getting started as both dinosaurs roared for their next attack. Bull charged at top speed, which Zak counter-attacked by swinging his tail, forcefully hitting the Thrasher Tyrannosaurus square at the face & sending him to the ground. Spikeplate, thinking that they should leave the fight orders his other brothers to leave & join up with Juggernaut's herd. Skyth & Thorn eventually agree & all three herbivore (Or brothers) race off to find their herd to rejoin, with Dragbull, Bronx, Dagger & the oddballs noticing, The Carnotaurus Bros. then notice that Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger are unprotected & decide to shield then for quite some time. Meanwhile, Dagger also joins in the fight, but then becomes shocked when he finds out that Bull was merely toying around with Zak. Bull managed to catch Zak off-guard by ramming his jaw upwards with his head & then swatting his head with his thick tail & then knocking off to the ground, making Zak roar in agony as he fell to the solid ground with a loud thud. However, just before Bull could step his foot onto Zak & prepare for a critical, finishing blow, he heard a loud, angry roar. Bull turned his head around, only to see an angry Dagger, snarling & growling with rage, for Bull hurting his friend. Bull mainly roared back at Dagger thinking he was weak against him. However, this would be his mistake.

Bull then charged at Dagger, determined to kill him if he got the chance, but Dagger simply blocked the attack ith his wicked claws, which dug straight into Bull's face, which made him scream in agony as he was slashed by the deadly claws. Infuriated, Bull charged again, this time using his tail to whack Dagger, but the dinosaur was also not a fool to be messed around with as he also had the sheer intelligence of a Velociraptor. Bull's tail hit Dagger straight at the face, but however, it did hardly any damage to him. Bull then charged bu an attack & then swung his face into Bull's, making him flinch & back down a bit, but Dagger wasn't done with him yet. He then smashed into the Thrasher Tyrannosaurus again & again, which the last blow sent Bull's belly off-guard. Seeing the opportunity, Dagger then lashed his head & then, with his slicing teeth, managed to grab Bull's stomach, making the deadly dinosaur roar & howl in agony as Dagger's teeth dug into Bull' soft stomach & released gallons of blood from it. Dagger then swerved his head to the left & then forcefully threw Bull to the ground with a loud thud.

Dagger roared triumphantly over his fallen opponent, who is later joined by the oddballs & the Carnotaurus Brothers. Zak soon got back to his knees & then approaches Dagger, giving him a soft glare & snore, a sign of thanks, which Dagger accepts. Bull soon gets up, but then realizing that he's lost, roars angrily at Dagger, determined to kill him when they meet again, which Dagger responds with a menacing glare. Ignoring Dagger, Bull roared viciously & then storms off to the direction where Spikeplate & his brothers fled off, deciding to find a kill from Juggernaut's herd, still hungry, drooling for a juicy meal. The oddballs then deicde to howl playfully, telling Zak to continue ahead to the far north, which very few dinosaurs manage to reach. Dagger then growls before calling in his pack & then running off to the north. However, unknown to them, they are on a way, to a long, abandoned facility. A large building is then seen at the far north.

Meanwhile, Juggernaut Jr. was walking along with his father & his supposed "Uncles", Buck & Boomer, telling them that he wants to play. Boomer however is reminded of his two sons who were killed by a Megalosaurus before being found by Buck, & as a result decides to play with Juggernaut Jr. for some time, to drain off his memories of his sons. Meanwhile, Spikeplate & his brothers arrive & tell them that the predators are driven off by them. Juggernaut is impressed by the three dinosaur's courageous battles & decides them to journey ahead. Gigantor appears from the side view & takes a peak of the building Dagger & his pack are heading off to. However, what they are concerned more about is the fact that they have to migrate to the north, in order to find a new home resource. Juggernaut howls a signal before his herd of a thousand dinosaurs change directions & head out to the north for a new home.

* * *

**Whew, that took me quite long to write this chapter! Sorry if I took that long, I have a school now & i'm now twice as lazy as i was before. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you want to see more of it. Anyway, do you think Juggernaut, Spikeplate & their herd will make it to a new home & what will happen to Dagger's pack. Stay tuned for more. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this story & I hope you are patient enough to wait for the next chap. Until then, i'm out :)!**


	10. Croco-Boar!

**_Here we go, Chapter 9! In this chapter, Zak & Dagger will have to deal with a group of certain Boar-Croc's! Will Dagger's pack fend them off! Anyway, this chapter will introduce to some creatures other dinosaurs, so you've been warned & will contain a certain special appearance of a bird that has been extinct since 1914! Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_Croco-Boar!_

In the deep conifers of the forest, several beautiful white birds were flying at the north-west as they flapped their wings gracefully. Several mysterious birds then suddenly appeared appeared from the trees & the thick green leaves, but however, these were extinct since 1914, almost a few hundred years before. These birds were mostly grey with a dark grey head- & grey feathers with brown plumage's at the very front, which were veined. Male specimens of these birds had bright orange bellies & throat with crimson red eyes with females having a slightly more peachy throat belly. They were none other than the Ectopistes migratorius or Passenger Pigeon! The Passenger Pigeon were one of the most social & migratory animals in the entire world, long before they became extinct due to severe human activities. These pigeons were joining up with the white birds & were flying in the billions! Turn's out, InGen aren't just cloning dinosaurs, they were also secretly genetically researching & resurrecting extinct animals back from the dead. As the two species of birds flew off, giant footsteps started to rumble getting louder & louder every second. Eventually, a large creature approaches a forest tree, revealing itself to be Dagger as he sniffs towards the east.

Suddenly, Zak also emerges, & so does the Carnotaurus Brothers, Dragbull & Bronx & lastly, the oddballs. Dagger then again looked at the north, & then convinced his pack to go on, which everyone followed. As Dagger was walking along the forest paths , several Passenger Pigeon's were seen either resting at the branches or flocking in different directions. However, they were no concern of the pack who were still moving onto the north. As they went by, Amelia & Jagger were playing for some fun & exercise. Maverick on the other hand, was a bit suspicious in that there might be a surprise danger somewhere. Redback was actually the most grim & suspicious out of the eight. On the other hand, Dragbull was smelling at every direction, knowing about Redback's behavior, & the fact in that there might be a predator lurking around the conifers & the cycad's, waiting for a bite for themselves. Bronx on the other hand was more focused on the back, as he knew that he could be in any random danger if he doesn't see backwards as clever predators could attack undetected. Zak & Dagger were the most focused on the front, as they needed to travel further because if they didn't they would starve. As the eight members of the pack traveled, Passenger Pigeons & white bird's were flocking directly at the north, but for a different reason. Somewhere at the shadows of the palms & prehistoric vegetation, a glowing yellow eye pierced right through the darkness of the conifers & into the brightness. A Croc-like snout then wiggled out of the cycad's. It was a brownish-grey colored & had a huge nostril for a nose. A nasty growl then shrieked, & a snarl then roared as the creature's nose blew.

At a marshy riverside, leading to a lake, a large Spinosaurus prowled through the aqua-colored water, as it's feet drove right into it, with the dinosaur giving in a loud growl. It was Dread! Dread was just walking by the side, his bite at the sail, caused by Axel now fully healed. He was actually at a hunt, deciding to fish up for an Onchopristis for a meal, before returning to his Marshland territory, where his mate & his children were waiting for him. Dread then placed his snout into the water, while deep inside, several Onchopristis were seen swimming together in colonies, not noticing the Spinosaurus's snout. Then, in a flash, Dread then suddenly snatched up a fish & then then threw it viciously into the ground. The Onchopristis struggled helplessly in order to get back to the water, but Dread wouldn't let that happen. He then trapped the fish with his feet with sheer force & then stripped the poor Onchopristis to huge ribbons of flesh with his giant, wicked claws. Dread then growled slightly before nipping & ripping off chunks of the dead fish, eating his fill as much as he he ate, he was encountered by a small group of 8 Compsognathus scampered out of a tree fern, all having pale, scaled green skin with the leader being yellow-striped. This pack was actually the pack who invaded the nest where Redback was born. These Compy's were born scavengers & only hunt small insects. As soon as Dread finally left behind much of the flesh left in the Onchopristis corpse & stormed off with a loud growl, the Compy pack wasted no time in swarming around the dead fish to eat off the remnants of it. For awhile, the pack will enjoy a week long supper while having a fresh water source at a corner.

Meanwhile as the pack were traveling inside the dense, thick forest, Redback noticed a small, shining hole at a bush, that actually led to the northern riverside. Knowing that it would allow him to make it to the north, Dagger roared before bursting out of the leaves, the light of the sun, shining down into him, followed by the oddballs, the Carnotaurus Brothers & Zak. There, they decided to take a couple of drinks, but then, Zak grew suspicious, knowing that the river is being swarmed by hundreds of Onchopristis as they were heading out to the main lake for the breeding season. Obeying Zak's orders, everyone, including Dagger decide to navigate to a smaller water hole, connected to the river. There, the pack then decide to place & dip their mouth & nose into the water & then drink peacefully, as they quenched up their thirst. As the pack were enjoying however, Dread, who was just out wandering all by himself, did manage to encounter the pack, & the moment he saw Redback gave him a silent, yet aggressive growl. Although he was extremely determined to kill him, he was surprised to see Dagger with him, making Dread think twice before attacking. He knew that Dagger is more than a match for him as he was defeated several times by him & that if he fought him again, this was sure to be his last. Deciding to head back to his family, Dread snarls before walking away. However, unknown to the eight, a group of yellow eyes were clearly spying on the pack. Their main targets: Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger. Growling, the yellow-eyed stalkers then dash off to the other side of the conifers.

As Zak & Dagger took a look at the migrating Onchopristis, they decided to find the nearest cave & take a nap, calling in the Carnotaurus Bros. & the oddballs, telling them to move on. However, before they even managed to move, they got startled when a loud growl was being heard at the bushes. Suddenly, a crocodile-like creature with yellow eyes & brownish-grey armor & scaly skin then jumped out & & growled as it was drooling, due to his hunger. Suddenly, three more of these stalkers popped out & growled at the same way. They were without a doubt, crocodiles, but however, their heads were a little different & to top everything off, they had long, slender legs, capable of reaching short bursts of speed, up to approx. 48 mph. These weren't ordinary crocodiles, they were actually Kaprosuchus, the Boar-Croc, designed to charge their prey with their amazing speed & agility, combined with raw power!

Dagger approached the Kaprosuchus pack & roared furiously, demanding to kill them if they don't retreat. Not hesitating, one of the Boar-Croc's attacked with sheer ferocity, charging at high speed. Dagger simply just swerved his head to theright, slamming the Kaprosuchus straight on & sending him into the Onchopristis filled river. However, the other three Kaprosuchus then attacked Dagger viciously, but were then soon fended off by Zak, Dragbull & Bronx, who earlier convinced the oddballs to get into hiding with one of the conifers. Suddenly, the Kaprosuchus that was thrown into the river emerged out with a splash, not much injured or cut, but very angry indeed. The four Kaprosuchus, although weaker than their dinosaur opponents did put up a very vicious fight indeed, as one of them managed to cling onto Zak's head, only to get thrown into the marshy sands, near the riverside. Dragbull managed to knock his opponent into the forest & Bronx managed to headbutt him, knocking him into the river as well, but returning afterwards.

The battle between the eight was extremely intense, until a fifth opponent arrived from nowhere. As the battle ensured, a loud growl was heard from the conifers of the forest from the other side. Dagger's pack stopped short & glared at the direction where the growl was heard, but the four Kaprosuchus simply backed down & went towards where the growl was heard as well. Suddenly, a huge Kaprosuchus burst out of the bushes with a loud, thundering roar & then crashed into the dusty sands with a smoke of dust following. This Kaprosuchus was 16 meters (52 feet) long & more weirder, it was a pure orange scaly skin with black tiger stripes from head to tail. The larger Kaprosuchus swung his tail side-to-side as it growled, it's strong, webbed feet for swimming, with four razor sharp claws , supported by four long pillars of legs pushing the sands with force, for natural balance. The Kaprosuchus then poened it's mouth & then with a loud flash, shut it right open, with a cringe. Another failed attempt of InGen's Chaos Effect, this was Chaser, a Kaprosuchus, combined with Tiger D.N.A, giving it the tiger's skin color, & although smaller than most larger Chaos Effect dinosaurs, it was more than a real powerhouse, he is the primary nemesis of Clamp Jaw the Sarcosuchus, whom they compete each other for territory & food sources. To settle the problem, Clamp Jaw decided to take the southern lake, whereas Chaser not only taking the northern river, but also lurking among the northern forests, full of conifers & cycad bushes. It seems that Dagger, Dragbull, Bronx & Zak have met their match together, glaring at the oversized Boar-Croc, ready to battle anytime.

* * *

**Here you go! Another Chaos Effect animal, whoa this is getting really nasty. What will happen next. Rate, comment & favor me & the story if you want to PM me to know more about this story. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this chapter & stay tuned to the next chapter. Right, be seeing you ;)!**


	11. Dino File 6

**Dino File 6 here, coming up! We will see even more dinosaurs, so keep your eyes peeled, Get ready. Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Dino Files Pt. 6.**_

**Giganotosaurus carolinii**

_Meaning: Giant Southern Lizard_  
_Length: 13-15 meters (43-50 feet long)_  
_Height: 5 meters (17 feet) tall_  
_Diet: Carnivore_  
_Period: Late Cretaceous (97 Mya)_

_Info:_

About a hundred years ago, Tyrannosaurus rex was once believed to be the biggest land carnivore that has ever stepped foot on Earth. Although bigger carnivores were found a few years later including Spinosaurus, they did not have enough fossil remains to tell how much length it was. T. rex thus remained the biggest carnivore, until 1994, in Patagonia when amateur paleontologist Rodolfo Coria found remains of an even bigger carnivore with surprisingly a number of detailed fossils. It seemed that Tyrannosaurus had finally been topped out as the largest land predator when a new theropod, Giganotosaurus emerged from South America. Giganotosaurus took the largest land carnivore for more than 10 years until more remains of Spinosaurus fossils told that this was an even bigger meat eater. Giganotosaurus is quite similar to Allosaurus, only more robust, with a bulkier built & a larger head. It had two medium sized arms with wicked sharp claws & knife like teeth that can cut through flesh easily. Initially, Giganotosaurus was believed to have hunted alone, until recent finds have stated that they have hunted & lived in packs of five to seven. It seems that they hunted in packs to be better able to hunt gigantic titanoaurs, which were the dominant herbivores of Patagonia. In Isla Sorna, Giganotosaurus has been confirmed to live in packs & are one of the most social theropods. They will mate for life & a pair will stick together & defend their young to the very end. Giganotosaurus & Tyrannosaurus do not directly fight & are mainly in neutral relationships with each other, as T. rex is more adapted to hunting armored dinosaurs whereas Giganotosaurus is specialized in hunting the very largest of sauropods. They share a strong friendship with another fellow carnosaur Mapusaurus & will often live together as a pack. A pack can consist of two males, three females, four Mapusaurus & several young, with a large male as the leader.

* * *

**_Onchopristis numdus_  
**

_Meaning: Rostral Tooth  
Length: 6-8 meters (20-27 feet long)  
Height: 1 meter (3 feet) tall  
Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore  
Period: Upper Cretaceous (110-94 Mya)_

_Info:_

An ancient species of sawfish, Onchopristis is a very common fish found in Africa. Sadly however, this animal is very poorly known & we do not have much info about it. These fish are large in size, reaching up to 8 meters & are very similar to salmon, as they migrate very often. They are very abundant in the shallow seas, rivers & lakes of Isla Sorna . These animals are very docile & do not attack. They will feed on some types of fish & will also eat any leftover dinosaur meat if left in the waters. Onchopristis are one of the most migratory animals in Isla Sorna, as they will migrate to even the thousands. They are extremely common in the Marshlands where they are prey to the numerous spinosaurs that patrol the area. These fish do not mate for life, although siblings will stay to the very end of death. Recently, is is rumored by InGen that hundreds of Onchoprists have left Isla Sorna & are swimming in the watery worlds of the Pacific & Atlantic Oceans.

* * *

**_Compsognathus longipes_**

_Meaning: Elegant Jaw  
Length: 1 meter (3 feet long)  
Height: 30 centimeters (1 feet tall)  
Diet: Carnivore/Insectivore  
Period: Late Jurassic (150.8 Mya)_

_Info:_

Compsognathus are one of the most common dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. This particular dinosaur was so small that in 1859 when it was first discovered, it was stated that it was a small lizard (As the scientists of that time though dinosaurs were gigantic reptiles). Compsognathus, despite their size were the largest theropod on the island where it inhabited. These dinosaurs are very lightweight & are very small, suggesting that it was quite fast. Compsognathus hunted alone on the island it once lived, although they will mate for life, & are the perfect example for the coelurosaurs, the branch that will later spawn the very mightiest of the dinosaurs; the agile Deinonychus & Velocirapter, the theropod turned herbivore Therizinosaurus & the tyrannosaurs, which will later lead up to the King of the Dinosaur World, Tyrannosaurus rex. In Isla Sorna, the Compsognathus are one of the most common dinosaurs, & having been dwarfed by huge plant eaters as well as even more vicious killers, they have not resorted to living in packs of up to fifty. They are mostly insectivorous, preying on the insects where they live, but will scavenge the body of a dead dinosaur & stay there for days. If a pack is lucky enough to find the body of a dead Argentinosaurus, they might stay there for months! They are fierce & if in packs can overwhelm & kill dinosaurs ten times their own size, even demonstrating on how to kill even an adult person. Their packs are inseparable & will never abandon a pack member from a danger. These little dinosaurs live in the shadowy conifers & in small caves & hollow trees, though many also inhabit destroyed or deserted buildings & facilities.

* * *

**Baryonyx walkeri**

_Meaning: Heavy Claw_  
_Length: 8.5-11 meters (26-36 feet long)_  
_Height: 3 meters (6 feet tall) (10 feet tall)  
__Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore  
Period: Early Cretaceous (130-125 Mya)_

_Info:  
_

Baryonyx was the most famous spinosaur discovered, due to fossils being found near-complete until more details of Spinosaurus were found. Baryonyx is extremely different from other theropods from having a skull that looked more like a crocodile, with it's nose being at the sides of the skull. The dinosaur's jaws were also very different, as they were thin & broad. Perhaps they were not suited to being hunting large herbivores dinosaurs, like Iguanodon, which Baryonyx resided with. It's teeth were conical, rather than the flesh-slicing teeth of carnosaurs or the bone-crushing teeth of the tyrannosaurs. Baryonyx did have one unique part of it's body. It had three arms with three fingers hooked with sharp wicked claws like the carnosaurs, but one of the fingers was drastically into an enormous claw, a unique evolution for the spinosaurs. Judging by the conical teeth & the heavy claw (For which it is named for), scientists have suggested that Baryonyx was a fish-eater, prowling in the marshlands & near lakes, rivers & shallow seas, waiting to get a bite for any fish that passes by. This is further supported as fish remains have also been found at the stomach. in Isla Sorna, it is now proven that Baryonyx is a carnivore, preying on small to medium sized dinosaurs like Dryosaurus & Camptosaurus & scavenging, while also retaining it's love for fishing as a piscivore. Baryonyx will mate for life, like many spinosaurs, & are expert swimmers, often swimming to find new food resources & territory. They will mark their territory with slash marks on trees, much like like bears do today & are protective parents & powerful & dangerous predators indeed. They will also travel in groups of two to six, making them very social.

* * *

**Dilophosaurus wetherilli**

_Meaning: Two/Double Crested Lizard  
__Length: 6-7 meters (20-13 feet long)  
__Height: 2-2.5 meters (6-8 feet long)  
__Diet: Carnivore  
__Period: Early Jurassic (193 Mya)_

_Info:_

Dinosaurs became the dominant animals of the world as soon as the Early Jurassic period had arrived. Many of the dominant animals had died out, due to evolution. However, dinosaurs were not the only ones that became successful enough to survive. Pterosaurs would later become the ruler of the skies & marine reptiles Plesiosaurs & Ichyosaurs would finally have the chance to take the oceans by force. Dinosaurs simply dominated the land, but however, it was far from a million years before their greatest age could arrive. The first theropod to ever take the title of "The King of the Dinosaurs", was the carnivore, Dilophosaurus. Dilophosaurus was very similar to a dinosaur ancestor, Coelophysis, but with massive upgrades added to it. Dilophosaurus has a shorter, but more stronger neck, it's legs became long & strong, it's head became bigger & more robust, it's body got longer & it's teeth developed razor-sharp teeth capable of stripping off ribbons of flesh, a sign of the future, more powerful theropods like Allosaurus to come later on. The carnivore also possessed two double crests, that might have been used for display, hence the name, Dilophosaurus. Dilophosaurus was the ruler of it's land, preying & killing any creature it could, including the equal-sized prosauropods that were already at their end. In Isla Sorna, InGen have created three different types of Dilophosaurus: One that was smaller at 2-3 meters long & had developed a frill & had a new arsenal of using poison to paralyze & blind their victims, One that was traditional Dilophosaurus of the Early Jurassic & One that retained the poison & it's sheer size, with the frill removed, but enhanced with extra speed & strength. All three Dilophosaur types will mate for life & hunt in packs, nut are also known to be active scavengers. A pack will consist of three males, three females, several young & a dominant male & female that act as the pack's leader.

* * *

**Wow! Now that was really long! Sorry if it took you guys so long, I really mean it. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you want to give me a request of a certain dinosaur. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this file, & there will be more to soon come, I promise. Anyway, gotta go to sleep ;)!**


	12. Chaser's Assault

**_Chapter 10 here! I'm very sorry if I disappointed you guys very much for waiting that long for this chapter, hope you accept this. Anyway, in this chapter, Chaser demonstrates his ferocity by viciously attacking the pack, with the other Kaprosuchus. Will they make it? Anyway, for now, ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_Chaser's Assault_

Chaser merely growled back at the pack, meaning he would show no mercy at attacking his intruders if they wouldn't retreat & growled furiously at them, while Zak, Dagger, Dragbull & Bronx glared at them, Meanwhile, back at the bushes, the tyrannosaur oddballs were watching, frightened as they saw Chaser growl. Back on the other side of the conifers, the Kaprosuchus pack hid among the tall ferns, also growling as they saw, what could happen next. As the aqua-blue water flowed past the river, with a swarm of Onchopristis swimming past the battlefield. At the trees, several Passenger Pigeons & white birds were flocking either to the south or to the north. However, that didn't bother the dinosaurs at the land. A strong wind gushed towards the fighters as they prepared themselves for a terrifying battle. Then, in a flash, to the shock of Dagger's pack, Chaser sprinted & started darting towards the pack, who were totally undefended!

Chaser decided to assault Dragbull first. Dragbull wasn't able to react & defend himself in time & thus, got himself trapped as he was whipped in the tail by the oversized Kaprosuchus. Dragbull roared in pain as he was hit with such force & had to retreat back, but however, luckily, it only hit the Carnotaurus's face, meaning he had very little effect to the damage, & he wasn't going down for a fight. Dragbull then viciously attacked Chaser with his skull & actually managed to ram the Boar-Croc straight into the Onchoprisis filled river with a ravaging splash striking right onto the ground. Chaser roared in agony as he was sent flying into the river, but however, he returned, with only a few cuts & bruises & then immediately charged. However, Bronx also stepped into the fight & tried to ram the Kaprosuchus, but Chaser wasn't going in for the same mistake. As soon as Bronx made his move, Chaser managed to dodge it with his swift agility & then tackled Bronx before biting him at the stomach. Bronx howled in pain as the teeth of Chaser dug into his soft stomach, but Chaser wouldn't let go, infuriating Dragbull. Dragbull then roared furiously & then rammed Chaser again, this time, causing the Boar-Croc to lose some of his teeth & then collapsing back to the ground with a thud.

As the dust settled, Bronx was not at a good condition. His stomach was badly bitten & a stream of trickling blood ran down all the way to his leg before dripping to the ground. Bronx panted as he was starting to lose his balance & staggered towards the oddballs before falling to the ground. Dragbull saw everything unfold & became extremely agitated as he saw his older brother collapse to the ground. Meanwhile, Chaser then turns his attention towards the other two contenders, Zak & Dagger. Snarling with hunger, with his saliva hanging down from his teeth & dripping to the ground, the Boar-Croc wasted no time in attacking his opponents. Dragbull ran over to his brother, deeply concerned about him. For now, Dragbull had to look after Bronx for some time, because he knew the other four Kaprosuchus were hiding at the other side of the bushes & if Bronx was left behind, they could kill him along with the oddballs. Meanwhile, Chaser attempted to crunch Zak, only for the crocodile to get whacked in the face by the Tarbosaurus. Chaser was momentarily disabled for some time, but managed to regain his control & charged at Dagger, believing him as an easy prey. However, everything would go horribly wrong.

As soon as the Boar-Croc made his move at Dagger, Dagger knew what was Chaser up to, after he saw his attack method on Bronx. As Chaser leaped, he attempted to make a crunch for himself, but Dagger, with his swift agility & quick reaction managed to swerve his head on time. Chaser was unable to make a contact on his enemy & was slowly collapsing back to the ground. Dagger finally made his move. He forcefully swung his heavy tail at the Boa-Croc's face & sent him flying towards a tree. Chaser screamed in howling agony as he was hit & sent flying, collapsing & breaking down a tree & then falling to the ground with a large bruise to the face. As Bruiser got up, he found himself weary & exhausted, but still wouldn't give up a fight. Chaser then growl & hissed furiously before in a short burst, rushed towards Zak in order to finish him off.

As Chaser made his move, Zak managed to dodge his move & then lunged his skull straight at his stomach, intending to finish the battle with a accurate bite to the soft belly. However, Chaser was no fool, & swiftly managed to evade the move before lashing out with his tail. Zak roared as the tail whipped & stunned him enough to turn his head back, but however, Zak later recovered & then headbutted the Boar-Croc. Chaser cried out as he was hit, but however, Zak wanted to end the battle even more brutally. Zak then roared ferociously & then, to avenge Bronx's defeat, grabbed the Kaprosuchus at the stomach with his jaws & then threw him into the still Onchopristis swarmed river. Chaser shrieked as he was thrown again, this time, for good. The other four Kaprosuchus watched in fear that their leader was killed & stood back, frozen with fear. Suddenly, Chaser emerged out of the water as it splashed back to the water & at the shores, his body collapsing down to the mushy sand. Surprisingly, Chaser managed o survive, but suffered terrible cuts from the prehistoric sawfish & had numerous scars, punctures & cuts, with blood squirting & trickling down his stomach all the way down to the solid ground.

Chaser managed to eventually get back to his feet, although he was badly injured, with his pack members running towards him, relieved that Chaser had survived. Chaser then took one last glare at Dagger's pack, especially Zak & then roared furiously, a sign of revenge before darting off to the conifers of the forest, with the other four Kaprosuchus following him. Dagger & Zak witnessed everything & gave in a soft growl before turning their head around to see Dragbull besides his older brother. Bronx growled weakly & was struggling to get up, while a very nervous & concerned Dragbull was a bit frightened, thinking that Bronx may die from his injuries. However, Zak knew that although Chaser had made a bad injury to Bronx, it is not fatal & will survive, much to Dragbull's relief. Eventually, Bronx finally managed to get back to his feet, although very exhausted. Meanwhile, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger, having seen everything by a secret bush, near the other side of the forest, scamper out of the bushes & screech & howl as they saw their father & fellow pack members facing towards them. Meanwhile, the river is finally no longer swarmed with Onchopristis & the pack was ready to set getting to travel again Dagger roared before walking towards the other side of the conifers, with the Carnotaurus Brothers, Zak & the oddball juveniles following him. Meanwhile, a flock of Passenger Pigeons fly by, which Bronx witnesses.

Meanwhile, at the underground level area of the genetic facility at the north, a dark hallway stood, strewn with lifeless bodies, blood & filled with a filthy atmosphere, a still active containment chamber, stood, with an active computer with a still fresh green liquid. In this chamber was the silhouette of not a dinosaur, but something more humanoid. As the computer beeped loudly & repetitively, the liquid started to ripple rapidly & shake. Inside the chamber, the humanoid figure then slowly, ominously opened it's eye, revealing a pair of giant, menacing blood-red eyes. The humanoid creature hissed ferociously, a new terror on Isla Sorna was born.

* * *

**Whoa! Talk about new menace huh! Maybe this dude will be a match for not just the dinosaurs, but also for some of Earth's Mightiest Heroes (The Avengers, The Smash Brothers, Spawn & Others)! Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story as I always say. Oh, & a quick notice: There will be New O.C's from Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014 & LionKingFactsGuy2 coming up in future Chaps, hop you guys are happy enough to wait for these. Anyway, thank you to anyone who as read it & I hope you will wait for the Next Chap or Dino Files. Anyway, i'll be seeing you next time, Later ;)!**


	13. Widespread Genetics

**_Chapter 11 is finally here! In this chapter, we will focus on the past, where we will see some scientists & Hammond as they research & even manage to recreate some dinosaurs from the Korean Peninsula among others from different parts of the world as well. Note: This chapter contains two O.C's from Spawnzilla014 & also features special guest stars from a certain Korean Dinosaur Film! Read more to find out! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_Widespread Genetics _

Isla Sorna, an island, located in the watery world of the Pacific Ocean, that seperates the very eastern parts of Asia & the very western of America. An island where several tribesmen lived peacefully on the island without notice or disturbance. Now that InGen has surfaced, the tribes now had no choice but to leave the island in search for other homes & islands. In their place, InGen had finally done the impossible: They had recreated a certain group of animals that had gone extinct for over millions of years. Now, the dinosaurs ruled the island, claiming it as an empire. While InGen's attempts to make a Jurasic Park failed, they did however succeed in managing to keep the dinosaurs at bay from human beings & live undisturbed.

In one of the facilities, an old man holding a cane, with an amber on the top walked at the sides of the flashy corridors. As he walked, there were also some pictures depicting several dinosaurs on the walls. This man was actually John Hammond, multi-billionaire founder of InGen & creator of Jurassic Park. As Hammond walked, he then stood in front of an elevator door, when it then suddenly released a small alarm & the elevator door opened up. Hammond wasted no time & entered the elevator when the door then closed & it suddenly started descending. As Hammond finally reached the ground floor, the door opened, revealing a gigantic room, with numerous other scientists. "Hello Dr. Hammond", a scientist greeted with a smile. "Hello! I wouldn't have been pleased if you weren't to have been here", Hammond replied back as he chuckled & did a handshake. "So, how are the researches going?", Hammond asked as he then saw a large, glass-contained containment chamber. "There is absolutely nothing to worry about here, Mr. Hammond. Every single specimen is completely fine & it seems that neither of them have been affiliated with Chaos Effect as of yet", the scientist answered. "Very good, Dr. Newson! So how are the new Korean dinosaur specimens going on", Hammond asked. "Well, they are actually going along well. However, we have five completely well made specimens & it seems it's a family! You need to check it out", Dr. Newson added. Suddenly, Hammond was shocked when he heard of Dr. Newson's words & then gave in a huge smile. "Really?! Please, let me see them!", Hammond demanded determined to see these new specimens. Okay, follow me!", Dr. Newson asked as he walked away, with John Hammond giving chase, due to the surprise.

Dr. Newson led Hammond to one sector of the room & there, Hammond was surprised to see what was actually there. There were five containment chamber's, all working really well. However, that didn't surprise Hammond. What actually surprised him was a family of five dinosaurs in the chambers. Though they were surrounded by a cylinder of blue, preserving liquid that was a bit hard to see, it was anyway clear enough to know what Hammond & Dr. Newson were seeing. In each of the five chambers were a Tarbosaurus Bataar. There were two adults & three tiny hatchlings. "They are Tarbosaurus. A whole family of five! So, what are the names of the specimens", Hammond asked. One of the Tarbosaur adults was a male with dark-green skin & spine armor with a pale-cream underbelly, golden yellow eyes & numerous small speckles (Spots) around his snout. The other adult was a female with pinkish-brown skin & spine, pale-cream underbelly, no spots around her snout & shining blue eyes. Dr. Newson chuckled a bit, but then regained control & decided to introduce Hhammond to the specimens. "Okay Mr. Hammond, i'll tell you. The one on the center is Number 1712-Speckles. The adult female is also known as 1713-Blue Eyes. Dr. Newson then decided to show Hammond the three hatchlings, which he was surprised when he saw them. "Oh my god! These three small hatchlings are really adorable! No wonder how they all died on a volcanic eruption", Hammon muttered out loud. One of the babies was a male who was exactly the splitting image of Speckles. He had his dark green skin & scales, creamy underbelly & even his speckles around his snout. However, he also retained the eyes of his mother, Blue Eyes. However, the other two were girls. One was light brown skin & creamy underbelly, just like her mother & her father's golden eyes. The other female was a light-grey skin color, unlike her parents & siblings, creamy underbelly & her father's eyes. All three hatchlings were about only centimeters long. "So cute, what are their names", Hammond asked. "Well, all three babies are classified as Number 1714. For the names, the names are Muddy for the eldest female, or the light brown one, Tilly for the second, or the light grey one & Speckles Junior for the youngest & male specimen. But there are also others you must see", Dr. Newson answered. "Show them to me", Hammond demanded.

Again following his orders, Dr. Newson escorted Hammond to another sector of the room, where there were several more specimens of dinosaurs from Korea. "Not only have we been able to find Tarbosaurus Bataar from the Korean Peninsula, but we have also found specimens of Hypsilophodon, Protoceratops, Velociraptor, Torosaurus, Microraptor, Charanosaurus, Tsintaosaurus, Pukyongosaurus, Ankylosaurus & heck, we even found the remains of a Tyrannosaurus rex there!", said Dr. Newson as he told of the numerous species of dinosaurs that resided on Korea. Both Dr. Newson & Hammond stood at the recreation of the Korean specimen of the Tyrannosaurus rex in a containment chamber. This Tyrannosaurus was brownish-red with an extremely bulky build, heavy tail, stocky legs, that were still pretty fast for such a heavy dinosaur & an extremely robust head, compared to other Tyrannosaurus. Heck, it actually had a large scar on it's left eye, blinding it & the shape of it's skull was similar to Skull Island's Vastatosaurus rex! In the glass, surrounding the chamber were letters, dubbed Number 1200-One Eye. "Ahh, what a beautiful creature, why did it have to die on a volcanic eruption", Hammond said bitterly. Meanwhile, in other containment chambers, there were numerous amount of Korean dinosaurs, all specimens of which Dr. Newson & other scientists were saying. However, in two of these, this was not the case.

In both of these, Chaos Effect was likely going to happen to these dinosaurs. One was a gigantic Brachiosaurus, with initials dubbed on it's glass chamber, 1233-Behemoth. In the liquid-blue chamber, stood, Behemoth, ready to be born. Although Behemoth was 82 feet long, it would soon grow to be approximately 120 feet long & 82 feet tall in the wild. Like other male Brachiosaurs, Behemoth had the traditional green skin, but unlike other Brachiosaurs, Behemoth also had a strange algae striped design that starts off from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail. However, it is unknown if this size would either become a weapon or a disadvantage. In the containment chamber, Behemoth gave a slight growl as he was resting.

In another containment chamber, there was also another T. rex like One Eye being born, except he would soon be much more of a threat. This chamber's class were initials written 1234-Deadeye. This Tyrannosaurus was orange skinned & feathered & jet-black tiger stripes running down from his spine, giving it the resemblance of a Tiger. Although 1 meter (3) feet long when he will be born, due to a mutation, or Chaos Effect as InGen scientists call, this Tyrannosaurus will grow up into a 22 meters (75 feet long) & 15 meter (50 feet) tall menace in just a matter of 10 days! However, the side effect is that even though he still has his eyes, they are now mutated & are rendered useless, making him blind. Due to this effect, this Tyrannosaurus is known as Deadeye. However, even as an infant, he will be born a ruthless, bloodthirsty & frightening killing machine, unknown to John Hammond & the rest of InGen. As he was resting, Deadeye gave in a very adorable mewl, but that isn't enough to tell that this T. rex will become a threat!

* * *

**Well, that wraps it up for now! Anyway, if you guys were wondering that how is it possible that Speckles, Speckles Junior, Tilly & One Eye also died, consider it as an alternative timeline, since that's the only way I could tell about it. Anyway, if you may, you might consider if you also want Streaker & Tyrant (Two of my other O.C's from my Speckles the Tarbosaurus story), via reviews, private messaging or email. Anyway, the next chapter will definately feature O.C's from LionKingFactsGuy2. Anyway, the last parts of the chapter are dedicated to Spawnzilla014, thanks for your O.C's, they are really cool & awesome. Also, Muddy & Tilly are fan-names by me :P. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this & I hope Spawn has a good time in his writing. Till then, see you later ;)!**


	14. A Knife Against an Eye

**_I'm very sorry to you guys if I don't want to tell you this, but Dagger's Pack won't be making any appearance in Chapter 12 here. Since this story has lots of characters (Iv'e managed to introduce Speckles, Blue Eyes, Behemoth & Deadeye in the previous chap), I would also like to focus more on them. However, in this new chapter, we will not focus on dinosaurs, but on an O.C of Spawnzilla014, against another O.C of his, Scarface! Oh, & O.C's of LionKingFactsGuy2 are also being introduced in this chapter. Anyway, Spawnzilla & LionKing, this one is for you! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

_A Knife Against an Eye_

The wind breezed at the right as the trees shook. A barrier of green leaves & brown trees wiggled slowly as the wind roared. Meanwhile, a pair of Quetzalcoatlus soared above Isla Sorna, shrieking loudly, as it's voice echoed. Meanwhile, below were several different dinosaurs. This was not Juggernaut's herd, but a smaller, yet still very large herd, consisting of over five hundred dinosaurs. Kentrosaurus, Corythosaurus, Styracosaurus & Apatosaurus were among these animals travelling. In the herd, several small species of pterosaurs from the Late Jurassic known as Pterodactylus are seen perched on many of the sauropod's back & neck. Despite being more than 20 small pterosaurs on an Apatosaur's back, this was actually a support rather than irritation. The Pterodactylus are in fact, a benefit for the Apatosaurus as they feed on the ticks that latch on the huge sauropod's body, which causes irritation for the large, lumbering long-necks. For Pterodactylus, a sauropod's back was like home. Recently, however, a small herd of seven Apatosaurus had found company & joined up with the massive herd, gaining defense & support along the way. All the Apatosaurs from this herd are female, with the exception of one, a young male juvenile that has joined up with his mother to survive the island. He was three months old & was about the size of a mere horse with mottled brown skin. Although very small compared to other Apatosaurs, he will grow up to become a strong adult, capable of defending himself. Along with him was a female, approximately a month younger than him. She also had mottled brown skin, but also has a bit of a pinkish shade & is a bit smaller. But however, she will grow up to become a proud, protective mother. They were Gar & Jen, two young Apatosaurus who are best friends & inseparable from each other. They have remained friends ever since.

Jen ran underneath an Apatosaur's high stomach, raised above by it's four gigantic, pillar-like legs, for moving & for support of it's massive weight, with Gar, on her tail. Turns out, the two were playing a game of running, underneath much of the Apatosaur's gigantic body. Jen ran as fast as she could, while Gar was still at chase. Both kept yelping as they ran. Jen kept running from Gar, until she bumped into an Apatosaur's pillar-like legs. It was at this moment that Gar had finally caught her. Jen soon stood up & then lowered her head down, in disappointment. But however, Gar cheered her up when he howled, telling her she was great & how much it was to chase her. Jen then raised her head up & also howled, before a familiar bellowing was heard. It was Gar's mother. Knowing that his mother was calling, Gar ran over towards his huge mother, whereas Jen went off for her mother.

Meanwhile, at a nearby forest, overlooking the plains, a familiar predator was watching the herd pass by as he snarled with considerate hunger. It was Scarface, & he wasn't going down with a large bite anyway. He looked at the herd, but however, Scarface knew when to attack. All this time, spying at Gar & Jen, who were playing, unnoticed. Once they finish off their game, Scarface then needed to charge directly towards the two youngsters & finish them off with a simple bite. Unfortunately, he was caught by surprise when the two Apatosaurs ran over to their mother. However, needless to say, Scarface was vicious, bloodthirsty, threatening & most of all, unpredictable. Scarface was never beaten by any dinosaur, until a certain Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus ripped off his left, eye, creating a horrible scar & is almost certain, the losses of most of his future battle. Every time Scarface battled, most of his opponents, he was beaten as his enemies targeted his eye, making him always roar in agony. Scarface, since then has a deep, violent hatred & rivalry against Dread, the Spinosaurus for this.

This time, Scarface was ready. He was almost certain to attack. He was also intelligent for other Vastatosaurus rex & decided to charge off & ignore the two mother Apatosaurus in an attempt to kill Gar & Jen. Scarface snarled viciously before bursting out of the bushes & then homing in towards the herd. However, before he could even get closer to the herd, he was halted when a rocket suddenly hit his stomach. Scarface roared in confusion & agony as he was hit. To top everything off, the herd has already spotted Scarface & his ambush hunting has failed utterly. Every dinosaur in the herd quickly raced off, in an attempt to stay clear from the vicious Vastatosaurus rex. "Going somewhere, Rexy", a human voice echoed from behind. Scarface then tuned his head around to the conifers of the forest & then saw who actually ruined his hunting lesson. It was Dylan, the Dinosaur Hunter, with his arm fixed! "Well, I guess this how it's going to begin. Catch me if you can, slowpoke!", Dylan mocked as he dropped his rocket launcher & suddenly dashed off to the forest.

Scarface roared in a bloodthirsty manner & without even a second though, chased Dylan. Dylan ran as fast as he could in the lush green bushes & vegetation in order to avoid getting hit by the enraged V. rex, but Scarface wasn't going down this time. "Try this on for size, V. rex!", Dylan sneered as he placed one of his hands inside his left pocket. Eventually, Dylan then took out a bomb & then threw it directly at Scarface's face. The bomb detonated & a large cloud of smoke emitted from the exploded bomb. "Whew, that was close!", said Dylan as he switched his direction & then darted off. Suddenly, Scarface emerged from the smoke, which was then immediately followed by a furious roar before chasing after Dylan again. Dylan then jumped through a rock & later avoided getting hit by a stone by swiftly maneuvering to the left as Scarface chased him to no end. Finally after 10 minutes, Dylan made it to a strange looking, yet gigantic tree with a very hollow tunnel between the tree from one side to another, big enough for a human to climb & it seems the tree itself was surrounded by 100 meters by the conifers of bushes & cycads themselves. There, Dylan found an AK-47 shotgun with a scope & a Missile Launcher & with a small, red flag attached to the tree. "Whoa, that was really close", Dylan said, as he picked up his gun. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Scarface emerged out of the bushes, with a massive roar, that echoed throughout the whole forest. Several birds, even a thousand meters away swarmed & flew off with massive voices of flapping heard from even below the ground. "Alright, time for the real battle to begin!", Dylan shouted as he pointed his AK-47 towards Scarface, who snarled at him with anger.

Scarface suddenly charged & attempted to chomp at Dylan, but he was able to slide below the jaws of the enraged V. rex & then started shooting at his back. Although it did no real damage, they were enough for Scarface to roar in irritation. Scarface then turned his head around & faced Dylan, again charging towards him. There, Dylan made his move: He blasted a a missile right into Scarface's snout, making Scarface roar in agony as his face was hit with complete precision & smoke, again covering his eyes. "Alright, time to make a break!", said Dylan as he then started running towards the tunnel, below the tree. After regaining, Scarface once again charged, in another attempt to kill Dylan with one horrifying bite. Scarface roared viciously as he chased Dylan. However, after Dylan managed to enter the tunnel & escape from the other side, Scarface made a huge mistake here. He lowered his head & then, due to the tunnel, got himself trapped. "Whoa, I wouldn't expect you were THAT unintelligent! Man, this is getting easy!", Dylan replied with a smile as he then pointed his AK-47 at Scarface's mouth. As Scarface opened his mouth, roaring as he tried to get out, Dylan then fired an onslaught of bullets at Scarface's gums, making him scream with pain & agony as he was shot, blood, squirting from his mouth & trickling down his jaws. Finally, after taking in a barrage of bullets into it's mouth, Scarface managed to pop his own head out of the tunnel & then roared angrily, determined to finish off Dylan once & for all.

This time, Dylan reloaded his weapon with another missile launcher & then ran towards Scarface. At this point, Scarface attempted to lash his tail into Dylan, in order to whack him into the tree, killing him. However, the moment Scarface made his attack, Dylan managed to dodge in time & avoid it, much to Scarface's anger. "This is what iv'e been waiting for!", Dylan yelled as he then aimed his missile right into Scarface's eye. Dylan then fired the missile & it directly slammed into the Vastatosaurus rex's eye & blowing up loudly, making the V. rex roar in pain & finally losing his balance before falling to to the ground with a thud. Suddenly, Dylan dropped his AK-47 & drew out his a machete & swung around for it for awhile. "Alright Scarface, it time to go for a knife against an eye"! Dylan roared, more serious than before, as he then dashed towards Scarface. Upon reaching, Dylan then climbed above Scarface & then, with a loud voice, echoing throughout the forest, managed to forcefully drive the machete & stab it into Scarface's left eye socket, with a massive amount of blood flying above & clashing to the ground. Scarface screamed in howling agony as his eye was painfully jabbed, this would be the greatest pain he has ever felt, before he was slashed by Dread. Dylan then attempted to release a bomb from his pocket & drive it into Scarface's eye & detonate in order to kill the V. rex, but however, he was struggling as he tried to open up his pocket. Seeing the advantage, Scarface then violently swerved his head left to right in an attempt to throw off Dylan. Unfortunately, Dylan was losing his grip & at the the end, Scarface managed to release the machete out of his left eye socket, making Dylan scream as he was launched from the Vastatosaurus rex & into the ground.

"Damn it!", Dylan screamed as he got himself up, but soon found himself as Scarface homed in towards Dylan. "Oh, shit!", said Dylan as he braced himself & closed his eyes. However, before Scarface could make a final move, he was surprised when an unexpected roar was heard from behind. "What the heck? What was that?", Dylan wondered as he opened his eyes & stopped bracing himself. There, a large, 12 meter long female Tarbosaurus with pinkish-brown skin & spine with a creamy underbelly & yellow eyes. Along with her are three other, younger Tarbosaurs, indicating that the large adult was in fact, a mother. One was a 9 meter long 10 year old & dark green skin & spine, a male with pure yellow eyes & the other two were 8 meter long, 8 year old twin sisters with pinkish-brown skin & spine & having yellow eyes. They were none other than Speckles's family, who were killed by One Eye, when Speckles was an infant! The mother of the family, Andromeda gave in a very fierce roar, along with her son, Quick (Actually called Quicks) & the sisters, Light, the elder twin & Swift, the younger twin. Scarface was really pissed off on what was happening, he was on a Tarbosaurus territory. Deciding to leave Dylan, Scarface turns around & roars furiously at them, before leaving to find a prey of it's own.

Meanwhile, Dylan manages to head out to the tunnel tree & grab his AK-47 before taking out a bottle of water from one of his pockets & drinking it, with the Tarbosaur family, looking at them with no aggression. "Damn it, iv'e failed. I'm sorry Hammond, I didn't want to disappoint you", Dylan muttered as he punched the tree with his fist. Dylan then grabbed his machete from the ground & placed it back at his knee. "Hey, thanks you four! If you weren't to be here, I would have probably been killed. Anyway, see ya later!", Dylan called to the Tarbosaurs with a smile before he darted off into the bushes of the forest. Light & Swift then approach the tree & find the red flag that Dylan placed earlier. Light, in curiosity grabbed it & placed it underneath the tree. Quick then headed near the tree & roared, signalling his return. Andromeda finally arrives & then decides to take a rest for some time, they were tired after going off for a hunt. Turns out, this tunnel tree was a home for Speckles's original family. Andromeda then crouches down & yawns before going to sleep, followed by Quick himself, Meanwhile, Light & Swift play for each other for awhile.

While journeying towards the forest, Dylan finds a nearby jeep. "Well, I feel really pissed on what Hammond is going to say, but i'll have to admit it. I hope Regina doesn't get mad at me that much", Dylan wondered as he sat on his jeep & drove off to the plains. Meanwhile, Scarface has recently killed a Corythosaurus for a meal. Finally having food after his tiring battle with Dylan, Scarface can now enjoy his meal for some time. However, his scar was now at a terrible condition as it was still bleeding heavily after being stabbed by the Dinosaur Hunter's machete, meaning he will not fight until his scar has stopped bleeding. Scarface eventually decided to eat his fill, while driving out a pack of Compsognathus that scampered out of the bushes. He then crouches & yawns before gong o sleep.

* * *

**Whoa, talk about being long, right? To give you guys some info, the second encounter & first battle between Dylan & Scarface is a little bit based on Turok VS Mama Scarface in the 2008 Turok, judging by the fact Dylan stabs Scarface at the eye, not to mention the tunnel tree. Oh, & by the way, I used to call Quick, Blitz, but after finding out, I still like the name Blitz more than Quick. Oh, & Quick is actually called Quicks as I mentioned before. Lastly, Andromeda (Speckles's Mother) & Light & Swift (Speckles's twin sisters) are my fan names :P. Oh, & as always, rate, comment & favor me & the story to cheer me up & if you want to know more about the story & the series. Anyway, Spawnzilla014, this battle was especially for you. LionKingFactsGuy2, I know Gar & Jen had quite a short role & introduction, I placed them in order to represent your O.C's in the series & actually, there will be more of your O.C's appearing in future chapters. Thank you guys who has read this & especially Spawnzilla014 & LionKingFactsGuy2 for making me write this & I hope you will wait fot the next chap. Till then, see you soon ;)!**


	15. Chaos File 2

**Hello lads! As a special Chapter/File release, iv'e got you this epic Chaos File, featuring the numerous mutated Tyrannosaurs from Chaos Effect. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

**Chaos Files Pt. 2**

**Vastatosaurus rex**

_Meaning: Savage Lizard King  
Length: 18-21 meters (60-70 feet) long  
Height: 7.5 meters (25 feet) long  
Diet: Carnivore  
Special Attributes: Jaw power enhanced to 25,000 PhS, grown to immeasurable size, surprisingly fast speed, good intelligence, powerful build & bloodthirsty appetite._

_Info._

Vastatosaurus rex represents what Tyrannosaurus rex was to become if the dinosaurs did not become extinct 65.5 million years ago. Needless to say, if Tyrannosaurus continued to evolve, the result would possibly be the most powerful & biggest land predator that ever lived on Earth. V. rex's are extremely territorial & differ very much from every tyrannosaur. An intersting note about these monsters is that it has three fingers, opposed to a Tyrannosaurus's two. V. rex's dwell on the now destroyed Skull Island, famous or the home of King Kong & have teeth that are even overlapped. Unlike most tyrannosaurs, V. rex are extremely robust & have very bulky bodies & short, strong skulls to withstand damage & it's jaw power is almost impossible to think of. Even their bodies have heavy armor for defense & although their legs are short, they are still very fast for their size, reaching speeds of 25 mph. Unlike every tyrannosaurs, V. rex's do not mate for life & fights against two V. rex's are terrifying, with the end results being serious injury & even death. However, due to it's lethal, bloodthirsty nature & many upgrades being unnatural, InGen has banned Vastatosaurus from being cloned, until an evil & sinister scientist named Dr. Payne had secretly resurrected one. This particular V. rex has been targeted by numerous of our staff, but never seem to have killed it. The V. rex is now known as Scarface due to a horrible scar at it's left eye socket caused by a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus known as Dread. However, we will continue to find Scarface & we will annihilate this tyrannosaur if we are successful enough. But for now, we will have to find this V. rex.

* * *

**Tyrannosaurus rex (Thrasher)**

_Meaning: Tyrant Lizard King  
Length: 30 meters (100 feet) long  
Height: 8 meters (27 feet) long  
Diet: Carnivore  
Special Attributes: Increased power, advanced coloring for camouflage, extremely bloodthirsty appetite that surpasses even that of Novas & Scarface, increased speed & heightened intelligence._

_Info._

The Thrasher is another altered type of T. rex's InGen has tried to clone. After we failed to create the Omega Rex, which caused the deaths of at least 20 of InGen's guards & scientists, they attempted to create a more controlled version of it. Sadly, they failed again & the Thrasher was far more brutal & bloodthirsty. This Rex has also gained an additional ability to camouflage inside the bushes & trees. It also has a head that has a pattern, similar to a T. rex skull, which gives the Thrasher the nickname "Skull Rex". Originally, this Tyrannosaurus rex was to be called Bull for it's sheer size, ferocity, behavior & it's unique abilities. While many Chaos Effect dinosaurs have been killed by InGen, Bull is still yet to be found. Many of InGen top hunters & guards have been sent to find this monster. Sadly, however, most of them are either killed or return severely injured. Even after several years of creation, Bull is still one of the toughest challenges InGen has faced in Isla Sorna. But hopefully, we will find & destroy the Thrasher T. rex once InGen get the chance.

* * *

**Sorry about a weak attempt, but here it is. However, we will focus on Scarface's Origin after this double feature. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story after reading since it makes me happy for some time. Anyway, get ready for this epic chapter, which will be released with it! It's gonna give you some of the taste you want for a battle ;)!**


	16. A Horrible Battle of Chaos!

**_Here is the second part of this epic double feature! In Chapter 13, Dagger & the pack finally make it to the northern facility, only to be attacked by a certain Spinosaurus. I'm warning you guys, this is really going to get bumpy! Anyway, Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014 & LionKingFactsGuy2, this chapter is recommended to you! Now let's get ready!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_A Horrible Battle of Chaos!_

The forest trees shook slowly as the wind breezed heavily. Meanwhile, a flock of bluebirds fly by. Deep inside the forest, a monkey was happening to swing past the trees for fun, eating a banana on the way, until large, thundering footsteps were drawing in closer & closer. The monkey became startled & quickly, without a second though darted off to other, more further trees. As the ground rumbled, a large, red sail rose out of the ground, with the monkey watching in fear. Below, a large, black colored Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus growled menacingly as he swerved his head left-to-right for surroundings. Quite obviously, Dread was looking for a tasty snack inside the forest. Behind Dread was his smaller mate & several of his children. Although Dead was to return to his Marhsl Together, they were on a hunt. & for some time, they were going to hunt on the very north of Isla Sorna. The monkey on the branches then fled off to the distance, not to be seen again. Dread did take a glimpse of the monkey, but decided to not chase after it. Instead, he growled before marching off towards the facility.

Meanwhile, Dagger & his pack have finally made it to the entrance of the northern facility. Bronx still retained his injury from Chaser & was unable to fight for some time, but he knew he had to move on as he could be killed if he didn't. Dragbull took a glimpse of his older brother & decided to sty closer to him, to ensure his protection. Meanwhile, the oddballs yelped as they told their father, Zak to enter the facility. Dagger then, without a second though, growled at his pack before entering the facility. Zak knew what he was saying & decided to enter, followed by the Carnotaurus Bros. & the oddballs. However, little do they know that they were being seen all along by a mysterious, human-dinosaur hybrid from the shadows of the trees. "Whoa, this is really going to get neat & easy. I'll be sure to get a snack on those pesky little juveniles", the humanoid dinosaur sneered in a very reptilian voice, like a speaking Tyrannosaurus as he licked his lips in hunger. Suddenly, Dread & his family also appear. "Oh! Dread isn't it? Well, i'll give him some time, before i'll kill him myself", he wondered before darting off to the distance.

As the pack entered the facility, everyone, especially Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger were extremely horrified to see what was inside the building. Inside was death everywhere, strewn bodies of human scientists & guards laid there, dried blood all over the walls, light barely flickering & a very nasty atmosphere surrounding the corridors. The oddballs then swarmed all over the pack, & Zak, knowing that his children were frightened decided to stay with them, to ensure their protection, as he knew that anyone's death in the pack could be a huge blow to him & Dagger. But however, humans weren't the only dead victims of this horrifying massacre. Several dinosaurs, both carnivores & herbivores & also mutated & regular specimens were piled over the floor, with most of the bodies being decomposed & being fed by fleas & rats all over. Zak knew that this couldn't be a good place if they stayed there too long & roared at Dagger, convincing him to exit to the other side o the building. Dagger knowing what Zak was saying decided to follow Zak's orders for some time & sudden'y raced off ahead, determined to find an exit.

As they ran to find the other exit, Dread soon stepped in to the main lobby & roared viciously, as his family started to swarm all over him. Dagger, upon hearing Dread's roar became extremely concerned & soon started to run faster. Dread, with his keen sense of smell, managed to track down his prey & then darts off to find some prey, with his mate & children following. Bronx tried to run as fast as he could, as his injury soon started to soak up his energy & soon enough, he fell to the floor. Dragbull then ran over to his brother & decided to stay with him. Zak roared furiously at Dragbull for what he was doing & urged him to get Bronx up & escape, when suddenly, a huge footstep pounded the ground. Zak then turned around, only to see Dread snarling viciously, determined to get his meal sooner or later. Zak roared defensively, standing besides Dragbull & Bronx, determined to protect them. However, Dread ignored Zak & instead homed in for the older Carnotaur, intending to kill Bronx for an easy prey.

In the shadows, Dagger wasn't going to let anyone in his pack get hurt, as he felt like his pack was like a whole family to him. Before Dread could strike, Dagger suddenly emerged with a loud roar & managed to tackled Dread at the side. Dread roared in confusion & anger as he was sent hit by the walls of the corridors before collapsing to the ground. Dread's mate saw everything unravel & went berserk, darting towards Dagger, in an attempt to kill him for harming her mate. However, Zak came in & blocked her way to Dread. Deciding to take on the Tarbosaurus, Dread's mate lashed out, attacking Zak with her large, sharp claws. However, Zak managed to dodge the attacks & soon made is move when he rammed Dread's mate with his head before knocking her out with a strong headbutt. However, in the midst of the battle, Dread managed to notice Redback in the shadows with his siblings. Dagger then attempted to strike, but Dread, now drawn into attention against the young Tyrannosaurus, knocks Dagger out of the way & chases Redback. The four oddballs become immediately startled & dart off to the shadows, with Dread behind their trail. The juvenile oddballs howled & yelped for help as they ran from Dread, who then roared viciously in an attempt to kill Redback. Eventually, Redback, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger end up on the edge of a platform. Maverick took a glimpse of below & at the bottom was what appeared to be an underground base. But however, below the edge was also a pair of chemical liquid with words engraved on the container that read "Warning: This is a Chaos Effect chemical liquid that is to be destroyed. Do not put any dinosaur in this container as it could severely alter them".

But as soon as Jagger stopped talking a glimpse of the bottom & looked at the front, Dread suddenly burst of he shadows with a bloodthirsty roar before cornering the oddballs menacingly. The oddballs yelped & howled repetitively as they now knew that there was absolutely no hope in being saved. However, as soon as Dread was about to make an attack, he was startled then he heard a roar behind. Inside the shadows, Dagger darted out of the shadows & with a mighty force, rammed Dread with a huge headbutt to the stomach. Dread roared as he lost his balance & soon, he decided to whip Redback off the platform as suddenly, both creatures tumbled to one of the Chaos Containers. Dread screamed in howling agony as soon as immediately landed on one of the chemical liquid containers with a loud splash. Dread kept roaring in pain as he tried to get out of the liquid, but there was no use. Dread then gave in one final shriek before he finally drowned into the liquid, limp. Redback only yelped in the air before he landed on the other container with only a small splash.

Dagger, upon seeing Redback landing into the container was completely devastated on what he just saw. Dagger though he just lost a poor, innocent soul. As soon as Zak, Dragbull & Bronx appeared, Dagger suddenly started to walk off to the shadows, disappointed in the fact that he "killed" Redback. Zak was also saddened by the fact he lost his favorite son, but felt sympathy for Dagger as he didn't do it on purpose. Dragbull & Bronx decided to cheer Dagger up as they ran towards him. Zak was soon joined up by the other three juveniles, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger & all three howled in complete sadness as they lost a beloved brother. Eventually deciding to forget about Redback, the pack decide to leave. Meanwhile, Dread's mate has regained consciousness &, after hearing her mate's roar of agony, she decides to leave, preferring to raise her infants herself. She eventually leaves the facility with her infants to return to the Marshlands territory, claiming it as their own. Meanwhile, the same humanoid dinosaur that was spying on Dread before observed everything on a vent ceiling. "Whoa! I wouldn't expect that they would be that saddened after a child's death. They're wrong. He's still alive. & so is Dread, & both will be targeted by InGen anytime. Sorry John Hammond, but you'll be getting a new dino to play with soon enough. I'll see that soon!", the humanoid dinosaur snarled as he then laughed evilly before crawling off. This menace is soon going to be horrifying!

* * *

**Whoa! We're soon going to get a bit bumpy here! We've got this new villain on the loose! This is really going to get scary. Oh, & don't worry, Redback isn't dead, he'll be back after a couple of episodes, but Dread will soon emerge, more vicious than ever! Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you want to give me more ideas on how to make this story better. Anyway, thanks & I hope you enjoyed the double feature. Stay tuned for Scarface's Origin in the next chapter, hope you don't miss this one Spawnzilla014! Anyway, see you guys later ;)!**


	17. Scarface's Origin

**_Alright, here's another Origin Chapter of the day! Who is the focus: the great, mighty Vastatosaurus rex, Scarface! Today, we will witness how was Scarface cloned & who was the scientist responsible for his creation. I warn you, this chapter contains an O.C of Spawnzilla014 who is scary & maybe disturbing to you, so viewer discretion is advised! Anyway, here we go!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

_Scarface's Origin_

A footstep was heard in a narrow, dim-lighted hallway. The walls were grey in color, with large glass containers fit in the walls & a strange, green liquid filled in the walls. Inside the glass containers were living, breathing embryos of dinosaurs, ready to be set to the wild. Suddenly, a man walked out of the shadows. This man wore a white lab coat, like the rest of the InGen scientists & also wore a pair of glasses. But unlike the other scientists, this person almost always wore a surgeon mask, had pale white eyes & had completely pale, dead-like skin. His name was Dr. Payne, & almost nothing is known about this mysterious doctor. Nobody knows why did he join the InGen community & why did he want to clone dinosaurs for his own. However, Dr. Payne held a terrible secret, one which John Hammond doesn't know: He was a man who studied on the bodies of dead organisms, but after a freak accident, he was transformed into a horrific zombie, hellbent on worldwide destruction. Despite being a zombie, Dr. Payne was also very clever & has kept his status as a zombie unknown. There were, however, a few scientists that were concerned of this evil scientist due to his horrible appearance, but that didn't matter to him. Finally Dr. Payne entered the elevator & arrived on Ground Floor where he was encountered by Hammond himself.

"Greetings, Dr. Payne! We've been waiting for you for quite some time", Hammond said with a cheerful expression. "Welcome Mr. Hammond! Iv'e been expecting you for quite some time", Dr. Payne replied with a strange voice. Whether Dr. Payne spoke, his voice was almost, always zombie-like. Inside his surgeon, Dr. Payne's mouth is terribly disfigured, & has grown long, nasty looking sharp teeth which is the reason why he wears a mask. "So Dr. Payne, what have you been cloning for these past days? You know we are not allowed to clone any altered dinosaur associated to Chaos Effect & to make sure the dinosaur is not over exaggerated", Hammond asked. "Oh, it's nothing like that. I'm currently working on a Tyrannosaurus rex specimen. Don't worry, everything is perfect & believe me or not, nothing bad is happening at all. You should be pleased", Dr. Payne answered. "Oh, very good Dr. Payne! We will be seeing your experiments after some time. Anyway, good luck on your Tyrannosaurus", Hammond replied before walking off. See you soon Hammond. Sooner or later, you will definitely love my art of creation. Just wait for it!", Dr. Payne whispered to himself before starting to cackle maniacally.

After some time, Dr. Payne entered his Cloning Room & secretly locked the doors before gazing on a glass container, holding a Tyrannosaurus rex, or so it seemed! "Iv'e been working for many tiring months for my beautiful creation. Once my V. rex is made up, John Hammond will give me more praise than anyone else here!", Dr. Payne laughed as he stared running around like a maniac. Deep inside the glass container was not a T. rex, but something Tyrannosaurus rex was to become if the dinosaurs were not to become extinct. This dinosaur was purely grayish black with heavy armor embedded to it's back, thick, long legs for running, large, broad thick tail & an extremely robust head with a menacing pair of eyes, a huge snout & a gigantic mouth, full of horrifying bone-crushing teeth. Even some of the teeth were overlapped. It was certainly like a bigger version of Tyrannosaurus, but unlike Tyrannosaurus, it has three fingers like an Allosaurus while also retaining the tyrannosaur like arms. This was no ordinary tyrannosaur. This was a Vastatosaurus rex, a native dinosaur to the now destroyed Skull Island, home of King Kong! "In just a few weeks, we will destroy all of John Hammond's pathetic dream in minutes. Just wait till my V. rex is cloned!", Dr. Payne cackled as he stared at the V. rex.

After a few months, Dr. Payne was ready to unleash his prize. He stood in front of over a hundred scientists & was actually speaking nice. "I will give you my greatest prize right in front of you! Please present, the mighty King of the Dinosaurs: Tyrannosaurus rex!", Dr. Payne proclaimed proudly as he tore off the curtains on the background. To the scientists surprise, there was nothing on the back of the background. Suddenly, the scientists & Hammond started bursting into loud laughs. "Huh, this is your creation, nothing but just air!", a scientist joked as he cackled. "Hah, very funny Dr. Payne", another laughed. "Hahahahahahaha! Very funny! You're just so plain stupid & ridiculous", another scientist cackled. "You know Dr. Payne, that was stupid. You didn't even clone anything when you promised you'd clone a Tyrannosaurus rex", Hammond replied as he chuckled. Dr. Payne was very, VERY angry & had his fists clutched after seeing the scientists laugh at him. However, Dr. Payne wasn't really angry. Deep in his evil mind, Dr. Payne was actually secretly laughing, it was all a scheme of his in order to eliminate Hammond. "Well, keep on laughing. Cuz right now, you're gonna get more than just a laugh! Just wait & see for yourself! Be ready for your death!", Dr. Payne cackled maniacally as he threw aside his microphone.

The scientists then stopped laughing & were puzzled when something shocking happened. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a wall was shattered into piles of rubble & then, a huge mouth emerged from the shadows & snatched a scientist wit his horrifying jaws & started shaking him! The scientist screamed in howling agony as he was shaken violently before being gobbled down & eaten. The shadowy creature then revealed itself to be none other than a Vastatosaurus rex. The V. rex then went into a blind rampage, killing off numerous scientists by chomping them down or randomly stomping them until several guards arrived on the scene. "Try this motherfucker!", a guard screamed as he fired his machine gun towards the V. rex. Unfortunately, the bullets did nothing on the V. rex except the bullets being bounced off immediately after contact. The V. rex then grew furious & then grabbed the guard. The guard screamed in horrible agony as he was crushed by the jaws & eaten up by the V. rex. "You fucking bastard! Take this!", another guard yelled as he fired a rocket launcher. The V. rex was hit, but then soon noticed the guard. "Oh shit! I gotta get out of here!", he whimpered before talking off running. However, the V. rex wouldn't let him escape that easily. He headbutted the guard & then crushed the poor man to death with his might, pillar-like feet. The V. rex roared triumphantly has he killed more & more people.

All while this was happening, Dr. Payne laughed as he saw everything happen. At the same time, John Hamond finally arrived, looking extremely outraged on what Dr. Payne had done. "Dr. Payne! How dare you try to kill our scientists. & why were you trying to clone something that you aren't supposed to do!", Hammond roared furiously. "Well, it was all to kill you & take your place as the CEO of this stupid company!", Dr. Payne replied back before tearing off his surgeon mask. Hammond was greatly shocked when he saw Dr. Payne's giant, menacing teeth. "Seen my face? Yes, i'm a freaking zombie! Well, you weren't smart enough to know what I really am! right?!", Dr. Payne explained as he revealed his zombie identity. "I was wrong all this time. I should never ever have hired you into our company", Hammond said in despair. "What do you mean by wrong all the time old man! I am supposed to have credit & you should be praising me for what I have done!", Dr. Payne explained. "Why you, that's it, no more chances! You are hereby banned from Jurassic Park forever!" Hammond roared, his face red & highly sweating.

Dr. Payne felt like he was going to rip off Hammond's head at anytime. What did you just say to me, old man?!", Dr. Payne asked angrily as his teeth bared savagely. "You are FIRED! Leave now & never come back to Isla Sorna ever again!", Hammond roared back against Dr. Payne. Dr. Payne, driven with an urge to kill suddenly tried to attack John Hammond when suddenly, two InGen Guards managed to subdue Dr. Payne by grabbing him. "Hear my words, you motherfucking bastard! I will crush you fucking dream & i'll certainly kill your grandchildren before I murder you! JUST WAIT FOR IT HAMMOND!", Dr. Payne shouted maniacally with pure rage. Soon afterwards, he was taken away to a plane, never to be seen again. Meanwhile, the V. rex has managed to escape the facility & into a nearby jungle. Several hours later after the incident, Hammond was in a bedroom with a scientist. "Damn it! We should never have bought in Dr. Payne!", Hammond said sadly as he sat in the bed with a fellow scientist "It's okay Hammond. Dr. Payne has got what he has deserved. He will be staying in life imprisonment soon enough", the scientist said calmly. "I know what you say, but the V. rex can cause devastating damage to the wildlife. He's a menace to all dinosaurs of this island. We need to hire more hunters in order to deal with them", Hammond explained.

"Hey wait, I know who to call!", the scientist exclaimed. "Really, who?", Hammond replied, not feeling excited. "We can hire a man named Dylan who lives in Smashopolis, home to the Smash Bros. & who has saved maybe 10 people from dinosaurs after he was sent back in time. Another one we can call in is Regina. She has captured Dr. Kirk in Ibis Island while fending off numerous dinosaurs over there. To us, these people can be one of our best hunters in this island", the scientist explained. "Wait a minute, that's it! We can certainly call those two here. Great idea!", Hammond exclaimed. "Leave it to me sir, i'll call those two & later on, we'll get Novas, Bull & the V. rex in no time", the scientist explained. "Well done! You really have helped me", Hammond answered with a genuine smile. Soon enough, both Hammond & the scientist exited the bedroom to call two of the greatest dinosaur hunters of the world. "With them, we can now finally finish off Chaos Effect" Hammond said in his mind.

* * *

**Well, here we go! You might want to say how was Dr. Payne & how hell-driven he is. Pretty menacing right? Anyway, extra credit goes to Spawnzilla014 for inspiring me to write this out. Oh, & Yoshi 2.1, your O.C's will make important roles in the next installment, A T. rex's Pride, so please be patient for awhile. LionKingFactsGuy2, your O.C's will also make important parts so you might want to be happy to wait for it. Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story like always. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this & good luck to you awesome guys. Anyway, i'll see you later, bye ;)!**


	18. Eternal Nemesis & A New Friendship!

**_Well, Chapter 15 here is up for reading, fellow friends & users! In this chapter, we will see a certain dinosaur fighting against his eternal nemesis & focusing on Dagger's Pack after Redback's tragic loss. This chapter contains characters from a certain Korean dinosaur film & LionKingFactsGuy & Yoshi 2.1, you already know what it is! Without any further further questions, let's get down to it!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_Eternal Nemesis & A New Friendship!_

Outside the northern facility was a huge dinosaur figure, watching over much of the northern forests of Isla Sorna. This figure was none other than Dagger, & he was extremely saddened after the loss of Redback, whom he felt was like a family, a son to him. Behind him was the Tarbosaurus, Zak, the Carnotaurus Brothers; Dragbull & Bronx & the remaining three oddballs; Amelia, Maverick & Jagger. While everyone grieved for Redback, Dagger mourned the loudest & the saddest. He roared in a mourning manner to symbolize Redback. Dragbull & Bronx watched over the northern forests before heading off, while Bronx's injury from Chaser was still not healed yet. Zak & the juveniles headed off with the Carnotaurus Brothers & finally, Dagger watched the forest one last time before heading out with his remaining family. However, at the exit of the facility, an ever evil Hunaoid Dinosaur watched everything as he began to laugh menacingly. "Oh, what a sad mourning for an infant. Just make sure Dagger, don't get cocky or you'll be killed. What's worse, nobody even knows Dagger has the D.N.A of a famous Smash Brother in Smashopolis! Hopefully, you'll meet your end once you'll see Dread again. I'll bet it!", the humanoid dinosaur said as he took off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the northern forest, a Korean subspecies of Tarbosaurus bataar was walking along as he carried the corpse of a Camptosaurus with his giant jaws. This Tarbosaurus was green with a creamy underbelly, pure yellow eyes & had speckles (spots) around his snout. He was about 12 meters (40 feet long) & was 5 meters (18 feet) tall. This wasn't some ordinary Tarbosaurus, he was the legendary Speckles, one of the most noble & honorable dinosaurs of Isla Sorna! Quite recently, Speckles went on a solo hunt & succeeded in killing a Camptosaurus with just one strike of his mighty jaws. Speckles growled softly as he walked along the forest, his prey, dangling around as he traveled. Finally, Speckles made it to his destination: A small opening space with a large rock in the center, surrounded by a multitude of colorful flowers. However, Speckles wasn't alone. Laying down, resting besides the rock was a female Korean Tarbosaurus. She had pinkish-brown skin, had a creamy underbelly & last, but not least, she had beautiful cerulean eyes that shone in the day & in the night. She was also 10 meters (33 feet) long & was 4 meters (12 feet) tall. She was Speckles's mate, Blue Eyes. However, Blue Eyes wasn't the only Tarbosaur on the field. There were also three infants alongside her. Al three had creamy underbellies & two had yellow eyes, but each had a unique color & trait. One was a female with muddy-brown & was quite air-headed in nature. Her name was Muddy for her muddy-brown coloring & was the oldest of her siblings. One was another female was light-gray & was very sweet, peaceful & quiet in her nature. Her name was Tilly, the middle of her siblings. Finally, the last was a male who was the most different of them all. He had green skin, speckles on his face, had the pure blue eyes of his mother & was very playful in nature. His name was Speckles Junior for being strikingly similar to his father & was the third & youngest of his siblings.

Speckles, upon arriving on his small, new home dropped the Camptosaurus corpse, signalling that it was feasting time. His three children, upon seeing became instantly overjoyed & ran over to their father to eat. Blue Eyes lifted her own weight up with her strong, pillar like legs & walked over to her mate for her fill. As the family ate, the children were play-fighting for food, while Speckles gave a slight muzzle to Blue Eyes, symbolizing a strong love & bond with each other. The family kept eating until they heard of a huge roar ripple towards the forest. The infants became frightened & hide beneath Blue Eyes's feet, but Speckles grew extremely furious, he knew who was it.

Speckles roared furiously, determined to defend his family with honor, meaning he will even die in order to win. Immediately after Speckles went into his battle positions, a huge shadow burst out of the conifers. This monster was a Korean subspecies of Tyrannosaurus rex, & he was hungry, looking for a fight & food to entertain himself. This Tyrannosaurus was brownish-red with an extremely bulky build, heavy tail, stocky legs that were still pretty fast for such a heavy dinosaur & an extremely robust head, compared to other Tyrannosaurus. However, the most famous attribute about this monster was that it had a large, horrible scar on his left eye that made it blind & was enough to intimidate most dinosaurs. This T. rex was 15 meters (50 foot) long & was 6 meters (20 feet) tall. This monster is none other than the notorious One Eye, a mass murderer & Speckles eternal nemesis since the day he savagely murdered his parents for a new territory.

One Eye growled against his nemesis, he wants Speckles to pay for what he had done 80 million years ago in the Korean Peninsula. Speckles on the other hand, roars back at One Eye, before furiously roaring at Blue Eyes, telling him to protect his children. Upon seeing this, One Eye notices Speckles's children & lick's his teeth. Speckles then charged at his greatest enemy, but One Eye, who decided to target his children instead, knocks Speckles off, making him roar in agony as he was rammed into the ground. Blue Eyes, upon seeing this starts to run off, but One Eye immediately gives chase. Although Blue Eyes & her children were fast, One Eye was faster & managed to eventually catch up with her. Blue Eyes then stops running & turns her head around to face off against the 50 foot long Tyrannosaurus. Blue Eyes roars defensively as he charged at the now stopped One Eye. Despite his bulky appearance, One Eye was actually very intelligent for his size & manages to evade Blue Eyes's attack, while homing in for the infants. Not wanting any one of her infants to get killed, Blue Eyes again chases after One Eye, only this time, she was able to outmatch her opponent. Upon reaching him, Blue Eyes forcefully rams One Eye, causing him to lose his balance & collides with a tree, before collapsing to the ground afterwards. Meanwhile, Speckles manages to get back to his feet & upon hearing One Eye collapse runs over to Blue Eyes. Upon seeing her, Speckles was relieved to see his family in one piece & reunites with his loving mate & children. One Eye, however, lifts himself p with his strong, pillar like legs & roars savagely, meaning he was really going to begin a battle.

Speckles & Blue Eyes faced towards their nemesis & roar back against the ravenous T. rex. Deciding to forget about the infants & focus on the adults, One Eye growls & then darts forward towards the mated pair, determined to kill them. Speckles bursts ahead & then swings his head upwards towards One Eye's. One Eye growled in agony as he flinched, but then counter-attacked when he violently lowered his jaw right into Speckles's skull. However, Speckles made his counter-attack when he rammed him then whacked his head with his thick, sturdy tail, causing One Eye to turn around, only to see Blue Eyes ram him in full speed. One Eye roared as he was sent collapsing to the ground again, but as soon as he got up, he was really furious. At this point, One Eye then roared, meaning that he was going to get it.

One Eye charged at full speed towards Blue Eyes. Speckles tried to ram him, but One Eye, not being more smarter, stops & then slams the Tarbosaurus with his more stronger tail, knocking him into a tree. Blue Eyes was sadly viciously attacked, even when she didn't even move. Speckles's children were horrified to see their parents being beaten badly. One Eye kept hitting Blue Eyes with his robust head & then went even when he grabbed her stomach with his horrifying jaws, making Blue Eyes shriek in pain & agony as One Eye's thick teeth drove right into Blue Eyes's soft stomach while being lifted. Speckles then manages to get himself up, only to see his beloved mate being held above by his eternal enemy. Extremely furious, Speckles charges right towards One Eye. One Eye, upon seeing Speckles charging towards him then forcefully threw Blue Eyes right into Speckles, making the pair roar in agony as they were hit before collapsing to the ground.

Now with Speckles & Blue Eyes out of the side, One Eye can now finally get his fill against the infants. Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior all howled in desperation as they tried to get their parents up to no avail. Meanwhile, One Eye starts to ever start getting closer & closer towards his prey. As soon as One Eye is 4 feet away towards his prey, Speckles's children yelp helplessly as they knew they were going to be killed by their father's enemy. Snarling with anger, One Eye raises his head up & prepares for his final blow.

However, a miracle happened, as if it appeared from nowhere. Before One Eye can deal the finishing blow to either Muddy, Tilly or Speckles Junior, a huge roar was heard nearby. Confused, One Eye raises his head up again & looks to the left to see what roared. Suddenly, something happened in a flash. One Eye, too confused on what happened, found himself being powerfully rammed by something even bigger than he is. A large dinosaur emerged from nowhere & roared viciously against One Eye. He was green with a white underbelly, a red spot at his back, arms of a Spinosaurus, The intelligence & second, retractable toe claw of a Velociraptor, The body shape of a Tyrannosaurus, the teeth of an Allosaurus & a head that appeared to be a mix of an Allosaurus & a Tyrannosaurus. He was none other than the heroic Dagger! One Eye screamed in agony as he flew into a tree & collapsed. Dagger was actually spying the whole time in he battle & when One Eye was about to kill Speckles & Blue Eyes's vulnerable children, he felt so angered against a heartless beast that he just had to come out in order to save them. However, Dagger wasn't alone. Two Carnotaurus emerge from the other side of the bushes, having also spied on the battle. It was Dragbull & Bronx! Finally, Zak emerged from the other conifers with the remaining three oddballs, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger. Dagger's pack then turn around to face against One Eye.

One Eye, felling extremely pissed, tried to attack Dagger, but Zak decides to step into the battle to give One Eye a lesson for threatening three infant Tarbosaurs. One Eye decides to ignore Dagger & focus Zak in an effort to kill him, despite their huge size differences. Finally, One Eye made his move when he tried to chomp at Zak's throat, only to fail. Zak then counters this when he powerfully rams One Eye upwards, sending the vicious Tyrannosaur into the air & into the ground. One Eye screamed in agony as he collapsed to the ground with extreme force, which was followed by Zak who roared triumphantly. One Eye then manages to get back to his feet & then stares at Zak & Dagger with his eyes, as angry as a burning hell-fire. Calling them his new enemies, One Eye lets out a roar of anger before darting off.

Meanwhile, Speckles & Blue Eyes regain consciousness & get back to their feet, only to see Zak & Dagger approach their infants. The infants howled in joy as they were encountered by their saviors. Thinking to know who they are, the mated pair then approach Dagger's Pack. Speckles then growls, demanding what was the income of the battle. Dragbull then arrives & tells them that they appeared in order to save their infants or else they were to be killed. Listening to Dragbull's words & understanding the fact that Dagger protected his infants, Speckles then approaches Dagger directly & thanks him for helping him. Dagger then happily accepts his understandings & both roar at the skies. Meanwhile, Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior are encountered by Amelia, Maverick & Jagger & seeing that all are quite similar to each other by nature & personality, they decide to establish a new friendship, & immediately start playing. Zak, Dagger, Dragbull & Bronx then quickly become new friends with Speckles & Blue Eyes, but then, Dagger decides to move on. He then tells his pack that he should be going. All pack members eventually leave, much to the dismay of Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior.

As Dagger's pack left, Speckles & Blue Eyes started to go back to their home, but then, Speckles had second thoughts about going out with Dagger to explore more about Isla Sorna. In a matter of seconds, Speckles turns around & runs towards Dagger, convinced to join him. Soon afterwards, Blue Eyes & their children also join in, with the infants, overjoyed by the fact they would be joined by their bigger, older friends. Dagger sees this, & eventually decides to let them join his pack, thinking that they mean a family to them after saving the infants from One Eye. Eventually, the 12 then journey further into the north of Isla Sorna.

* * *

**Wow, The Tarbosaur family is now a family for Dagger like Redback. Too bad Redback isn't here for the infants otherwise he'd be playing with them. So, what do you think these guys would be up against. Oh, & only three chapters left, & the fourth is ever closing in! Rate, comment & favor me & the story if you want to give me suggestions or stuff. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this & I hope you'll see the next chap. Till then, see you later ;)!**


	19. An Old Nemesis Returns!

**_Alright, Chapter 16 is up! In this chapter, Dagger's newly formed pack will face none other than a certain Velociraptoryx! Be certain that this chapter takes place a week after the previous one. I warn you, this is gonna get tough! This chapter also contains a special guest appearance at the end. A quiz? Well, this character was mentioned at a chapter of A T rex's Life so be sure to know who it is! Anyway, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

_An Old Enemy Returns!_

In the midst of a forest, several lizards were seen scampering from one place to another. Among these was a prehistoric species known as Xianglong from the Early Cretaceous of China. They were green with small yellow patches around their body, which allowed them to camouflage in the trees to prevent from being seen by it's predators like Microraptor & Sinornothosaurus. However, this wasn't Xianglong's biggest specialty. In some of the trees, several other Xianglong were gliding over from one tree to another. These lizards were also gliders, soaring from one tree to another when hunting or searching for new homes. But unknown to them, there was a predator among the trees, one that wasn't too happy. This predator was covered in gray feathers & beautiful golden plumage's. This was no ordinary predator, this was the infamous Velociraptoryx, Klaw! Klaw growled fiercely as he hopped from one branch to another, gliding. Klaw wasn't alone; there were also a massive amount of raptors below the ground, including Velociraptor, Deinonychus, Utahraptor, Dromaeosaurus & other species, all subordinates of Klaw. As the raptors below ran, Klaw glided, for an enemy prey.

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the forest, a large, blue feathered Tarbosaurus was watching over the far north on what could be there. It was Zak, still deprived from his loss of Redback. Along with him was Dragbull & Bronx, who was now healed perfectly. On the other side, Dagger was confronted by Speckles & Blue Eyes, who offered Dagger a piece of Lambeosaurus meat, which they had killed for the family. Dagger eventually accepted, having been hungry for quite some time & never was bothered, even when Speckles & Blue Eyes asked him if they could get some bites, which Dagger accepted. Zak then turned left to see Amelia, Maverick & Jagger, who were playing with Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior, which reminded him of his past times with his favorite child. After eating his fill, Dagger watched as he knew they had to forget about Redback. Being the leader of the pack, Dagger gives a signal, roar, which halts the group's children playing, much to their disappointment. Having to make their way to the very north to find a new home, Dagger starts to leave.

But however, before the others could turn their backs & leave, they were surprised when loud shrieks were heard from the shadowy conifers of the trees. While the children were frightened, with Dargbull, Bronx, Speckles, Blue Eyes & Dagger suspicious, Zak was shocked when he knew who this was. Suddenly, several Dromaeosaurus, Deinonychus, Velociraptor, Utahraptor & others. Zak roared furiously, but the Raptors weren't going to back down. Instead, they swarmed up & attacked the honorable Tarbosaurus when they hooked themselves into Zak's body. Speckles & Blue Eyes, seeing that their friend was being attacked rushed into the scene, stomping, chomping & killing any raptor that tried to take on the Tarbosaurus pair. Suddenly, several Raptors managed to get notice of Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior & for an easy prey, decided to kill them. Sadly, these raptors were underestimated when Dragbull & Bronx whacked them with their tails, along with their notorious headbutts & horrifying bites, that actually killed some of them. Meanwhile, some of the raptors also spotted the three oddballs, & in an attempt, tried to killed them, only to meet their horrible end, when Dagger appeared & ate them with his huge jaws. But however, this wasn't the real battle, as the main threat would son arrive.

As the battle ensured, a loud, menacing roar was heard in the forest. Everyone was frightened & the raptors retreated back into the conifers, but Zak was feeling really suspicious. Suddenly, a huge, feathered raptor burst into the scene with a lightning speed. Zak was surprised when he saw the raptor's grey & golden plumage's. It was certainly one of Zak's enemies, Klaw. Klaw growled furiously as he ignored Dagger's pack & instead focused n Zak instead. Zak roared back at Klaw, but the Velociraptoryx wasn't going to back down that easily. The oddballs, Muddy, Tilly, Speckles Junior, Speckles, Blue Eyes, Dagger & the Carnotaurus Brothers watched, along the raptors ominously as they were going to witness a rather deadly battle. Klaw snarled before dashing in front of Zak to attack.

Klaw made his fist attack when he raised his arm to slash Zak with his vicious claws, only for Zak to counter-Attack by knocking Klaw into the ground. Soon enough, Klaw got back to his knees, but still wasn't satisfied for the battle. Immediately, he gave a signal howl, & soon enough, numerous raptors of different kinds began to attack Zak. The raptors growled & roared as they attacked Zak, but the enraged Tarbosaurus wasn't a pushover & managed to kill several of them with his mighty bites, thick tail & crushing stomps. Still however, Klaw wasn't going to give up that easily. He then climbed a nearby tree & howled before jumping & flapping his wings, gliding towards Zak in an effort to defeat & kill him. Zak then tried to bite Klaw in an attempt to finish the battle, but he underestimated Klaw as he then started steering in a circle, confusing Zak. Finally, Klaw made his move when he managed to to cling onto Zak's stomach. Zak roared in agony as Klaw then proceeded to claw & bite Zak as many times as he could. Eventually, Zak manages to shake Klaw off, but this still wasn't the end.

Klaw managed to gracefully land to the ground & then resumed his howling, spawning even more Raptors to the scene. By this point, Zak was really getting frustrated & brutally killed most of them, then driving off the rest to the shadowy conifers. Klaw then emerged again, gliding towards Zak again. However, Zak was now smart enough to predict Klaw attack, & before Klaw could cling onto Zak, he met himself being with with a forceful headbutt, making Klaw roar as he was sent back into the forest with a crash. Zak then roared before facing the forest. Surprisingly, Klaw wasn't injured, but was really getting angry. He then emerged from the shadows, & roared, ready to fight Zak again.

However, before Klaw could even have the time to run, he was startled by a huge, menacing growl in the shadows. Klaw & Zak found themselves being watched from the shadows by a mysterious creature from the conifers. As Zak tried to get a closer look, a loud roar was heard, making Klaw frustrated on what it really was. Suddenly, to the shock of every dinosaur, the creature emerged from high above the trees & howled as he then set his sights for Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior. Klaw, deciding not to fight this creature, runs off, followed by his remaining subordinates. This creature was a mix of a dinosaur & a pterosaur except he was a bit skeletal-like & was purple with glowing yellow eyes & yellow wings that roared with the wind as it flapped. Little does Zak & Dagger know, they are fighting Ridley, a commander of the Space Pirate Army & a predator who has been living in Isla Sorna for quite some time! Zak & Dagger were now in big trouble.

* * *

**Uh-Oh, what is Zak & Dagger going to do against the most popular enemy from the Metroid Series?! Wow, this is really going to get rough. Only two more chapters to go, & A T. rex's Pride is ever going to get close, I know you guys are super excited for the fourth series!Anyway, rate, comment & favor me & the story if you've got some time. Anyway, thanks to anyone who has read this story & get ready for the next chapter! It's really going to get big & rough, Anyway, see you next time, bye ;)!**


	20. Ridley's Assault

**_Okay, today is the day to finish this story once & for all with two chapters today! Well, here's the penultimate chapter, Chapter 17 for you guys! In this chapter, Ridley proves to be a terrifying force of terror as he savagely attacks Dagger's Pack without a cause. I'm warning you, this story is really going to end. So, without further or do, lets get ready!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

_Ridley's Assault_

Ridley snarled with hunger, meaning he hadn't eaten for quite some time. But after seeing Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior hiding beneath Blue Eyes, he was sure to get a tasty infant meal. While the pack was suspicious on what he could be, Dagger snarled furiously immediately as he say Ridley, meaning that he knows him quite well. Ridley also takes a glaring look on Dagger & is quite surprised in the fact that he resembles someone he has fought many times. Despite being ruthless, bloodthirsty, terrifying & a living nightmare in nature, Ridley was also quite intelligent & knew that Speckles & Blue Eyes were fierce, especially when defending their young. Taking notice of the tyrannosaur oddballs, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger, he also though if he could also take those for a bite He also took notice on Dragbull, Bronx & Zak, thinking of the three as powerhouses he could hold, but was cautious of Dagger, deciding not to fight him. Suddenly, to the absolute horror of the pack, Ridley dived towards Speckles & Blue Eyes with a rippling roar!

Speckles & Blue Eyes roared aggressively as Ridley dive-bombed towards the Tarbosaurus pair. Although he was small, the Space Pirate Commander was still a terrifying force to be reckoned with. Ridley made his first move when he viciously slashed Blue Eyes at her sine, causing her to scream in agony as blood slipped past her wounded spine & trickling to the ground. Speckles grew furious & then rammed Ridley with a mighty force, causing him to collide back to a tree. However, this wouldn't make Ridley give up as he then flew upwards before dive-bombing the pair again. This time, however, Blue Eyes managed to to regain control over herself & whacked Ridley with her tail, causing Ridley to uncontrollably fly left to right before landing to the ground. As Ridley took a glare at Speckles's infants, he decides to confront the oddballs, but was immediately faced by the Carnotaurus Brothers.

Dragbull roared at Ridley, but Ridley instead screeched back before opening his mouth & firing a small fire blast, causing the Carnotaur to roar in confusion as the ball hit his head, clouding his vision. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bronx emerged & rammed Ridley with his durable headbutt, but Ridley, being as persistent as he ever was, grabs Bronx at the horns with his arms & both predators go into a tug-of-war. Bronx was incredibly powerful, even managing to push the ruthless Space Pirate with his might. However, much to the shock of everyone, Ridley was by far, the stronger competitor & was pushing Bronx back. Bronx tried his hardest in pushing Ridley, but it was no use. Ridely charged up a fireball & with a flash, blasted right onto the Carnotaur's head, causing him to flinch & eventually, Ridley was able to overpower his opponent with another flurry of fireballs. Bronx roared in agony as he was hit, but Ridley wanted to have fun in making him suffer. Meanwhile, A furious Dragbull wasn't going to let his brother die. He forcefully rammed an unsuspecting Ridley with all of his power, causing Ridley to scream in agony as he was flown over to the ground with a crash. Ridley groaned as he got up, but then, much to he surprise, he found himself again being headbutted.

Ridley again cried out in pain as he saw a large, blue & violet head ram him at the stomach, causing him to be flown upwards. It was Zak, & he wasn't too happy on what he did to Bronx. Eventually, Ridley managed to get his wings in control & flew towards Zak, lashing him with his razor sharp tail, Although Zak was cut near his eye, blood trickling down his face, he immediately whacked his heavy tail into Ridley, again ramming him, this time, into the conifers of the forest. Zak then roared in triumph, but his victory was cut short when Ridley once again emerged from the trees, this time he was really getting outraged.

Ridley roared in a bloodthirsty manner, meaning he was now in business, & without a though, again charged at Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior, only to be faced by his most deadliest opponent yet. Before Ridley could even reach his prey, he was immediately stopped by a very angry Dagger, who was feeling really pissed on what was Ridley doing, especially towards Bronx. Ridley stopped short when he was encountered Dagger, but in actuality he was powering up a full power fireball, a technique which he used to kill Spikeplate's family years ago. Dagger roared back at Ridley, but the ruthless Space Pirate Commander refused to back down & instead fired a blast directly at Dagger, which exploded upon contact. Dagger roared in agony as he was hit & burned alive by the blast, with a roar of flames bursting out the ground afterwards. Ridley merely roared in enjoyment as he though he killed Dagger, or so it seemed.

Ridley was now prepared for another fireball, this time on Speckles & Blue Eyes, so that he might get his meal on their infants. This time, the Tarbosaurus pair were frightened & were unable to do anything to stop the bloodthirsty monster from killing them. Even The Carnotaur Brothers & Zak were helpless. But just as Ridley was about to finish off Speckles & Blue Eyes, a miracle happened from nowhere. Ridley was charged by something unexpected & was flown into the air & crashing into the ground sooner afterwards. The figure, who attacked Ridley as it seemed, was Dagger! Dagger's pack were shocked to see their leader alive & well, when they thought that he was killed. Ridley soon managed to get up, but however, upon getting up, he was savagely attacked by a furiously enraged Dagger who whacked him with his tail, stomped him mercilessly & finally delivered a brutal finishing attack by chomping his arm. Ridley shrieked in howling agony as he was bitten with such tremendous force that he couldn't even stop roaring in pain. By the time Dagger finally left Ridley go, his leg was horrifically bitten & scarred.

Ridley grew extremely furious, but he knew that he couldn't fight back now, because if he did, he would probably be killed in seconds. Ridley then came to know why did Dagger survive an attack that could instantly kill a dinosaur: He was infused with the D.N.A of one of the most famous Smash Bros. in Smashopolis & was thus, engineered with high attack, speed & defense rate. Ridley gave one final roar of vengeance before flapping his wings to hover up & flying off to the east.

Soon, Dragbull was taking a look at Bronx. Bronx was fine, but the blasts were strong, so Bronx would have to rest for awhile. Zak & Speckles were perfectly fine & Blue Eyes had a injury when Ridley slashed her spine & the infants & oddballs were in one piece. Dagger was relieved, but he had injuries. Though everyone was concerned, Dagger told them it's fine, saying that he has an abnormal healing rate, meaning that he could recover in days.

Deciding that they have to further go to the north, Dagger gives a signal roar before leaving. Zak & The Carnotaurus Brothers soon follow, & then Speckles, Blue Eyes & the oddballs, Amelia, Maverick & Jagger & Speckles's children, Muddy, Tilly & Speckles Junior. Together, they are now going to journey to the very north, searching for a new home & finding out more about Isla Sorna.

* * *

**Well, that's One-Chap down, only one chapter to go & boy, trust me, it's really going to be an epic surprise for all of you guys. Well, for a starter, Rdiley is the main villain of the Metroid series (I'm talking about people who don't know Metroid, mind you) & will play a significant role in the series. All characters will reappear in the next story so don't get worried. Rate, Comment & Favor me & the story if you've got the time. Anyway, be prepared for the last Chapter! I'll be seeing you guys soon ;)!**


	21. Rise of A New King

**_Well, it's kind of depressing to say that A T. rex's Rule is gong to end, but still, I would like to say thank you to everybody who has supported me in liking this & encouraging me to write even further. So, here's Chapter 18, the final chapter of the story itself. I won't tell you what's going to be ahead, since well, I think it could be short, but, here you go guys! Thanks for making me write this._**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_Rsie of A New King_

The Northern Facility of Isla Sorna. An abandoned building where dinosaurs used to be cloned by InGen. Although the dinosaurs were created, a massive rampage occurred where numerous scientists, guards & dinosaurs, were killed. Blood strewn everywhere in the facility, rats & bugs inhabited the building, living inside the still rotting corpses littered around & there was a terrible smell emitting everywhere.

However, this place was visited by two opposing forces, a pack formed by a mysterious dinosaur named Dagger & a vicious Spinosaur family ruled by the infamous Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, Dread. Upon meeting, both forces fought to the death, where even further destruction ensured. The battle was intense, but in the end, only two dinosaurs, one of each force were supposed to be killed. One, was a young juvenile Tyrannosaurus rex, named Redback. The other was Dread himself. In actuality, Dread was the murderer who killed Redback's biological family, forcing him to run off to find a new family, thus, the two dinosaurs shared a fierce grudge as mortal enemies. Both dinosaurs fell into a radioactive liquid waste, affiliated with the famous InGen case, called Chaos Effect. Dread screamed in howling agony as he drowned in the liquid, whereas Redback barely made a sound as soon as he dropped into the liquid with a splash. Dagger's pack were extremely saddened with the fact that Redback was killed & left off, without him. Dread's mate, also a competitor did not care about her mate & stormed off to the south to Dread's territory, the Marshlands to claim it for herself & her infants.

However, this was not the only case. A mutant, Human-Dino was also secretly cloned with D.N.A from numerous dinosaur species living on Isla Sorna. This creature was secretly born awhile ago & is living on Isla Sorna, preying on anything he could bite on. Carnivore, herbivore, anything. The worst revelation about him is that John Hammond doesn't even know of his existence, since the facility was abandoned years ago. However, today, something would happen, something unsuspected.

Deep inside underground basement, in one of the radioactive liquid, the liquid was rippling as ominous voices were starting to be heard. As each second passed, the ripple became even more louder & louder, until a loud snarl was emitting from the inside. The snarls were so loud, that even a nearby animal outside the facility could hear it. The voices suddenly started getting more noisier until a menacing growl was being heard. The growls echoed throughout the halls, making the rats & bugs, feasting & living inside the strewn bodies of humans & dinosaurs terrified. Then, in a shocking flash, a huge & red arm emerged from the liquid, followed by a huge splash. This arm would certainly belong to a Tyrannosaurus rex, but this was far from ordinary. With a growl, the mysterious creature then destroyed the container from the inside with a single slam, causing the liquid to burst in every direction, splattering into the ground & walls violently. This creature was frightening, but since the hallways were still a hollow shadow, he couldn't be seen properly. With another growl, the creature stormed off to the very north, eventually finding an open emergency exit.

The creature then walked out of the shadows & into the shining sunlight at a cliff. A huge, red feet slammed into the ground with a mighty force & finally, the creature was revealed. It was indeed, a Tyrannosaurus rex. However, this Tyrannosaurus was far from ordinary. He was purely dark-red with gray & black stripes & a creamy white underbelly. His head was like a living nightmare, but however, this Tyrannosaurus was honorable & compassionate in nature. He was a huge 25 meters (82 feet long) & weighed around 15 tonnes. This wasn't some Tyrannosaurus, this was, in fact, Redback, mutated into an adult with massive upgrades, compared to other Tyrannosaurs!

Redback was shocked to see himself being an adult in just a week. However, he did feel some outstanding new features in himself. He was feeling like he was really big & powerful, something he did not possess as a juvenile. He then realized that the liquid also had a high rate aging chemical. Redback then knew about his family, the Carnotaurus Brothers & Dagger & determined to get to them. Standing on the very edge of the cliff, his feet forcefully stiffened by his titanic long legs & his arms braced. Redback then lowered his his head initially, with several bluebirds flying past him & above the forest below. Then, he gave in his biggest signal, a huge, loud roar that spread through the entire island of Isla Sorna. After stopping for awhile, excited by the fact that he could now roar loudly, Redback then roared loudly again, signalling the fact that a new king has emerged in Isla Sorna.

* * *

**Wow, Redback is back, bigger & more powerful than EVER! It seems that he is now going on a solo journey to find his family & reunite with them. But he isn't the only one, Dread is also around, so he has to better be careful! As for the villains, we'll see whether Redback would stand up against them or not. Only the future will tell us. For the final time, Rate, Comment & Favor me & the story is you loved it. Before I say good bye, I would like to give tribute to some people.**

* * *

**Firstly, three of my best friends, Spawnzilla014, Yoshi 2.1 & LionKingFactsGuy2 are to be the first ones to be given a tribute. These guys have helped me out so much & wouldn't have gotten to this point if it wasn't for those guys. Thanks so much for inspring & encouraging me, it really helped me out.**

**Then, comes a guest reviewer, Paisley, who has congratulated in making this story & for having amazing battles & great characters.**

**Finally, all the people who have reviewed this story. Thank you so much guys :)!**

**I would also like to give full credit to Primal Carnage for inspiring me to give Redback a red skin color. Thanks so much Ashton Anderson & the other people who have worked on this great dinosaur game for inspiring me more. This also goes for other dinosaur video games & movies in inspiring me even further.**

**Several paleontologists, Thomas R. Holtz Junior, Robert T. Bakker, John Ostrom, Barnum Brown, Gregory S. Paul & several others in making me more interested in dinosaurs & using their ideas in order to make the dinosaurs more accurate.**

**Paleo-Artosts include John Sibbick, Raul Martin & others who have made me determined in Dinosaur Art. Biggest credit goes to Luis V. Rey for showing me a picture of three Tyrannosaurus Rex's together, inspiring me in using T. rex as a pack hunter.**

**& Lastly, to my favorite director, Steven Spielberg & Michael Crichton in making Jurassic Park a blockbuster & a bestseller. I couldn't have made this story without those two guys. I give them my biggest regards. Rest In Peace Crichton & I hope Spielberg makes more epic movies.**

* * *

_Important Notice: I will be making & releasing SIX stories at the same time as a special event, along with new chapters & a EXTRA seventh, which is A T. rex's Pride. I hope you guys are prepared for more Dino Action!_

Another Important Notice: Ever since my time in this site, many people have complained that I should use "and", not "&", along with correcting some lines like I've, rather than Iv'e. Well, after you guys have urged me to use them to make my grammar better, I have eventually decided to write my future Seven Stories (Some of them might be One-Shots) & remake all of my previous stories by using correct grammar lines. Oh, and I would still be using "&", but in a lesser extent. Paisley has asked me to do it, and I feel really happy in that he would improve my writing. I am also thinking of Remaking A T. rex's Origin. If I do, you guys might would like to help me out on it.

_Here are some other Series that I would really like to be writing FanFiction on. These are: Pokemon (Both Anime & Game. If I would like to use a pairing in the anime, I would prefer Pearlshipping, or Ash and Dawn, trust me on it), Avengers, Star Wars, No More Heroes, Sonic The Hedgehog, Some Spawn storylines (For Spawnzilla0114, but since i'm starting to know about the series and am slightly becoming a fan, I might require some help), Kingdom Hearts, More stories & one-shots on Mario, Zelda & Metroid, Final Fantasy if given the chance (I have never, ever played a Final Fantasy game, so I might me needing a little help if I am to make one, but still, I do admit they are great games), Mortal Kombat (Yeah, thumbs up for Spawnzilla014 for making me interested on the series since he brainwashed me into seeing fatalities, but still, I would like to know more about it, since I haven't played any of their games, although I want the 2011 Mortal Kombat pretty badly), Maybe some Disney Films (Lion King, Toy Story, Tangled, Bolt and others), Matrix, A multi horror film crossover (Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhes, Michael Myers, Chucky and Leatherface), Marvel Comics (Spiderman, Wolverine and others), DC Comics (Justice League, Batman, Teen Titans and others) and The Lord of the Rings_

* * *

**Thank You guys for helping me out & I hope you will see me in A T. rex's Pride. Till then, see you later, bye ;)!**


End file.
